


Half Winged Angels

by EveNz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - School, Angel Choi Beomgyu, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Kang Taehyun, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveNz/pseuds/EveNz
Summary: Beomgyu and Taehyun were lovers working as angels in heaven. They have been dating in secret so that the archangels will not find out about it. However, it did not last long until they were caught. As a punishment, one of them will need to be reincarnated as a human, with all memories wiped. Ever since Taehyun was reborned as a human, Beomgyu has been watching over him as his guardian angel, ensuring that he is safe. One day, Taehyun's life was on the line and Beomgyu is determined to save him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 133
Kudos: 247





	1. The Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me EveNz again and I'm writing my 2nd full long au! As promised, I will continue to write more Taegyu aus. While I rested after writing the previous au, I came up with 4 new ideas. This au is just one of the four I chose to write but don't worry, I will save the other 3 for next time. For now, Enjoy reading!

“Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun. How long were you two planning to hide your relationship for?” One of the archangels questioned us with a stern look on his face.

Both Taehyun and I were too flustered to say anything ever since we were caught by the archangels. 

We thought that it would be safe to kiss in an isolated corner of the main building, not knowing that the archangels could see us.

The archangels have the ability to view any place through their eyes. Because of this overpowered ability, they are only allowed to use it to look at public places, so as to protect personal privacy of the other angels.

Taehyun and I thought that we could bet on the fact that the archangels will not be looking at such an isolated corner. 

Our desires got to the best of us.

“We will discuss the punishment to be given to the both of you. Stay here.” The second archangel told us.

They were looking at each other silently. 

It seems like they were talking to each other telepathically. 

I sighed as I held my head down. Feeling afraid of whatever that is going to happen to us.

I felt a hand clasped my hand tight. 

Taehyun was looking at me with a sad smile.

He has always been like this, trying to console me even when I could feel that he is just as nervous as me.

“Okay, it has been decided.” Once we heard the archangel talk again, we immediately let go of our hands.

The archangel stared down at our hands. It was obvious that he saw what had happened. 

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see that.” The archangel sighed.

“After some discussion, our conclusion is that it would be best if the two of you are separated.” The archangel’s words stabbed my heart.

“And to prevent you from being able to secretly hang out with each other, we made a bigger decision.”

Huh? Big decision? Is dating really that bad?

**“One of you will need to be reincarnated into a human with their memories wiped while the other will stay here as an angel.”**

“What? Do we really have to go that far?” Taehyun spoke while I was trying to digest the information.

No… I don’t want to be separated like this…

I don’t want either of us to forget about our memories together!

Tears were streaming down my face as I thought of not seeing Taehyun again.

“Yes it has to be done this way. The both of you knew that it is forbidden to date as angels.” The third archangel paused. “ In order to be fair to all the other angels who followed the rules, the two of you needed a heavy punishment.” He explained to Taehyun.

It was a deafening silence in the room.

“Beomgyu…” I felt Taehyun’s fingers wiping my tears away.

“... You will need to make the decision now. Who will be reincarnated and who will stay.” The archangel was hurrying us even when they knew that it’s not a decision that can be made so quickly.

“Beomgyu. Look at me.” Taehyun held my face up to look at him in his eyes.

I felt a gentle kiss on my lips. It was just for a second but it meant so much.

I stared straight into Taehyun’s glassy eyes full of tears. Even though no words were exchanged, I knew what those eyes were trying to say.

Taehyun left my side, walking towards the archangels, standing in front of them.

“I will volunteer myself to be reincarnated. Let Beomgyu stay here.” 

“Taehyun! But--” 

“Gyu.” Taehyun looked back at me. “Stay here and take care of our friends for me.”

Taehyun was now facing towards me, an arms length apart. 

No… You can’t make the decision yourself! I don’t want this!

“Idoit.” I said with a quivering voice.

I clenched my teeth as I looked away from Taehyun.

**“You know that I will always love you. I will love you over and over again without hesitation no matter what.”**

Taehyun’s words brought my attention back on him.

He looked at me with sincerity, while I tried to read him through his eyes.

No, don’t give me those eyes… 

Eyes saying that you have no regrets.

I hate it so much.

Taehyun turned his back to me, facing the archangels.

“I’m ready. Let’s do it.” His uncertain voice, it definitely means that he is not ready.

Neither am I ready.

“Very well. Then we will start the process now.” One of the archangels announced.

All three of the archangels had their right hand out, focusing their powers on Taehyun.

Light shined on their palms and travelled towards Taehyun, enveloping him with a mysterious power.

Taehyun’s body was shining golden, slowly becoming less visible.

My eyes widened when Taehyun glazed over me with his tear stained face.

Taehyun has always acted tough with me, when in reality he is just as fragile.

He ran up to me and hugged me, with arms that I am so familiar with.

Broken. That was what we were.

Our tears fell in sync as we spent our last seconds together.

I felt the force pulling away from me, followed by a feather light kiss on my lips.

Even though I could barely feel the touch, I definitely felt the sensation lingering on my lips.

“I love you, Choi Beomgyu.”

That was the last sentence I could hear from Taehyun before I lost my balance from the missing support.

Taehyun turned into tiny sparkles, disappearing as they floated up to the high ceiling.

“KANG TAEHYUN!” 

It was useless. He couldn’t hear me anymore. 

You didn’t give me the time to say “I love you” back and you just disappeared with no regrets.

Then, I realised.

That was the last time that I could see his handsome features up close to me. 

That was the last time that I could feel his arms embracing me.

That was the last time that I could feel his lips onto mine.

**That was the last time that I could hear him say “I love you” to me.**

  
  


\- 18 years later -

“Beomgyu ah! Stop slacking and do your work!” Soobin said to me.

“Soobin hyung, I have finished everything for today. You’re just too slow.” I replied to him.

“Then you could at least help me! I’m doing double the workload ever since Taehyun left!” Soobin complained.

“Well you had the easiest job before Taehyun left so it’s natural for you to take his part. Plus, I put in a lot of time and effort to train myself on how to finish things quickly.” I rebutted him.

I looked at the big floating blue screen where Taehyun is on, currently on his way back to the school dorms after buying dinner.

“You know that you don’t have to watch Taehyun every single second right? He will be fine. He is 18 years old now.” Soobin multitasked as he worked on the report while talking to me.

“No it’s not fine. I can’t let anything bad happen to him. There were already a few times where he could have injured himself badly.” I stared at the screen in front of me attentively.

“Your definition of “injured himself badly” is probably just him accidently falling and scraping his knee or something.”

“It's not just something.”

“IT IS! COME ON BEOMGYU! EVERY PERSON IN THE HUMAN WORLD WILL HAVE MINOR INJURIES ONCE IN WHILE. YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO PROTECTIVE!” Soobin’s words rangs in my ears. I think he had been holding in those words for a long time.

“I’m sorry hyung… But this is the only way I could repay him for taking that punishment for a mistake that we made together.” I stood up as I bowed my head down for Soobin.

“Okay... I’m sorry for unleashing my anger out on you too.” Soobin held my head up. “And don’t think like that. You are also receiving the punishment as well. You suffered from losing your loved one.”

Soobin gave me a warm hug. Just like the hug he gave me when I came back alone crying 18 years ago.

I will not cry my eyes out like then anymore. My heart should be numb to this feeling.

Feeling of heartbreak.

“We can play some of your favourite games later when I finish my work and when Kai comes back, okay?” Soobin released me from the hug and patted my head.

“Okay.” I gave a small smile as I resumed back to watching the screen.

Ever since Taehyun was reincarnated into a human, I started to notice the difference between heaven and earth.

In heaven, there aren't such things as reproduction or family. 

No one has parents. We are born through the powers given by the archangels. 

Because of such powers, we stay looking like 25 year old humans and we will never die.

For humans who died, they don’t come to heaven after death but instead, they will be reborn on earth with the same name.

The angels in heaven have teams of 2 to 5, responsible for different types of roles.

We can communicate with our fellow team members through telepathy. 

For my team, there’s me, Taehyun, Soobin, and Kai.

My team’s responsibility is to ensure that all the humans who died are safely reincarnated into their new life as another human.

Since there are too many deaths per day on earth, my team was specifically assigned to Seoul, Korea.

In order to complete our daily tasks efficiently, we assigned work to the four of us respectively.

Kai would leave our house to the main building to supervise the whole reincarnation process, making sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens.

The rest of us would be at our house for our work. 

I would write the report on the person’s current life and reason of death while Taehyun would write the report on the person’s next life. Then, we would submit the report to Soobin for final check before he sends it over to another angel who is responsible for the next part.

Ever since Taehyun left, Soobin took over his job as Kai is not in the house and my workload will be too much if I had to write two reports. 

We were offered to add a new member to our team but the three of us agreed that we did not want anyone to replace Taehyun.

It was difficult to cope with Taehyun’s absence, physically and emotionally, but we have gotten used to it for the past 18 years.

Every day, I would stare at the screen beside me, watching Taehyun’s every move. 

I can’t help worrying about him all day long. It’s a routine by now.

Taehyun in the human world is not much different from the Taehyun I knew. Except for the hair. 

All the angels will either have silver or blonde hair. Soobin and I have blonde hair while Kai and Taehyun have silver hair.

Taehyun as a human has raven hair, dark like midnight, a big contrast to his silver hair.

Everything else about him was the same. Tough but kind personality, handsome features, above average height. 

Human Taehyun is just like the Angel Taehyun I fell in love with.

It is scary to be in love with him through a screen.

I’m not ready for when Taehyun falls in love with someone else.

He would eventually love someone other than me since I’m not in the picture anymore.

And he would eventually die and rebirth again, which is much more worse for me.

I will need to watch Taehyun fall in love with someone other than me again and again in each and every one of his lives.

Back then I did not realise that losing Taehyun was not the worst, but watching him fall in love with someone else is.

This is the most painful part of my punishment. 

At least Taehyun doesn’t have to suffer as much.

I looked back at the screen, watching him endearingly.

Suddenly, something at the corner of the screen caught my attention.

It was a flower pot that was on the edge of the balcony.

The trees were swaying, giving a hint that it is really windy right now.

Oh no... Taehyun will be in danger if that flower pot drops! 

I have to go to him right now.

I spreaded out my wings, used my angel powers, and teleported to the earth.

  
  
  
  


“KANG TAEHYUN!” I shouted when I was a few meters behind him.

Taehyun flinched at my voice as he stopped his tracks. 

As he tried to turn around, halfway, a loud crack could be heard.

**SMASH!** The flower pot landed about a meter away from Taehyun, the direction he was walking towards.

Whew. That was a close call. 

“What?! Oh my god! That scared me!” Taehyun was talking to no one in particular.

“Who dropped the flower pot?! It’s dangerous!” Taehyun looked up at the house beside him, wanting an answer that he was not given.

Haha. Taehyun you’re still so cute when you’re mad. 

I giggled at my own thoughts.

Then, I spot Taehyun looking around behind himself. It seems like he is trying to look for the source of the voice he heard.

Dummy. You can’t see me. I’m invisible. 

Taehyun had a bewildered face on him as he continued his way back to the dorms.

Well, my job is done here. 

Soobin might lecture me for disappearing suddenly again when I go back.

I guess I’ll follow Taehyun to his dorms before I go back.

Trailing behind Taehyun’s footsteps, I looked around at the familiar route that I would see often through the screen.

How nice would it be if I am able to walk right beside you everyday?

I reached out to touch him from the back. 

As expected, my hand went through his shoulders as I was unable to touch him.

What was I even thinking anyways…

I smiled bitterly at my own simple desire.

The desire to hold him in my arms.

The walk was a quiet 10mins before we reached Taehyun’s dorm.

Taehyun inserted the key into the door, unlocking it.

He walked in and closed the door on me.

I sighed as I stood outside of his dorm.

I better go back now before my lecture from Soobin extends.

I used my angel powers and teleported right back at home.

  
  
  
  


“CHOI BEOMGYU! I TOLD YOU TO AT LEAST INFORM ME BEFORE YOU GO ANYWHERE!” It was the first thing I heard when I reached home.

“Beomgyu hyung, you should inform Soobin hyung. Soobin hyung is always really worried when you disappear out of nowhere.” Kai said as he stood beside Soobin.

“Hyung, I’m sure you saw what happened on the screen. It was an emergency.” I said to Soobin.

“I know it is but if you don’t have the time to tell me, you could always use telepathy! It is very useful, you know?” Soobin had his arms crossed.

“I didn’t have time to think so much. I can’t die anyways so you don’t have to worry for me.” I walked away from them to my room.

“Beomgyu hyung!” Kai chased after me. “Don’t be like this to Soobin hyung. He is worried that you would do something wrong.” 

I stared back at Kai in silence.

Kai continued to speak when he had my attention on him. 

“Going down to earth is very risky for us angels. You know that we can’t be found out.”

“I understand…” I paused. “Sorry Kai. Tell Soobin hyung I’m sorry too.” 

I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed.

“I have a lot to think about…” I closed my eyes and rested my body on the comfy bed.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it. But you have to apologise to Soobin hyung yourself.” Kai left just like that.

I sighed. 

Since 18 years ago, the people around me have done so much for me but I am still stuck in the past.

Soobin endured my adamant personality, Kai has been the peacemaker, while Taehyun took the punishment for me.

But I can’t help to continue what I am doing. 

Taehyun is an important part of me. It hurts me to see him hurt. 

I could still barely visualise that day, when Taehyun disappeared in front of me.

That week when my daily routine was to cry over Taehyun.

That month when I tried to convince myself that it’s fine.

That year when I finally did not remind myself about Taehyun.

Just when I had forgotten about him, he came back into my life again.

A few months ago, I was told that Taehyun’s human parents died in a car crash.

Then, all of my effort from the past years had gone down the drain.

My pain button was smashed, breaking my heart all over again.

Every little bit of our memories together came raining down on me like a storm.

Taehyun was already 18 when the tragedy happened, which means that he could choose to either join a new family or live independently.

Just like the Taehyun I knew, he would rather tough it out all by himself.

Even though I would rather have him to be with a new family. At least he wouldn’t be alone.

He doesn’t have a friend reliable enough for him to depend on. 

I was the one who watched him cry in that empty house, full of loneliness.

It was my second time watching tears roll down from his eyes, and it hurt just as much as the first time, 18 years ago.

Then, I made a resolution to dedicate my whole life to Taehyun.

If it is impossible for me to love him, I want him to at least feel loved.

I guided him to make better friends, while keeping trouble out of his way. 

And I am still searching for someone who is good enough to stay by Taehyun’s side forever, as a lover.

It pained me to think about it but it would be better if I could choose someone for him.

**Someone who can love him as much as I do.**

Warm tears stained my face as I reminded myself that I have to let go of him when that someone comes.

Another night that I cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made anyone cry from the first chapter. Fun fact about this story is that I had this story in mind for years but never got to write it into a fanfic. Now I'm writing this just for my ult ship, Taegyu. After writing "I Promise, I'm Different", I have a lot more motivation to write more now! I might update once per day like the other au. Remember to leave Kudos and Comments for me! Thank you!


	2. Like First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish that I could meet you soon.
> 
> Why wouldn’t you come to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back for another chapter! Enjoy reading!

**BEEP…**

As soon as I heard my usual alarm going off, I woke up instantly and shut it off.

Ugh… Time to head off to school.

I sat up on my bed and stared blankly at the door for my dorm.

It has been about four months ever since I moved into the school dorms.

Ever since my parents died in the car crash, I have been living on my own.

My parents left all of their assets to me including the house so I am still doing well financially.

I was also offered a scholarship for my university studies after the incident.

I had requested to live in the school dorms a while after the incident.

It was too painful for me to continue living in that house.

That house was full of memories, but now it’s filled with emptiness. 

Loneliness is crazy, it hurts people.

While I was still daydreaming, suddenly I heard loud knocks on my door.

“Taehyun ah! Are you not ready yet?” It was my friend Yeonjun.

“Hyung, wait for me! I’ll be ready in 10 mins!” I frantically went to my washroom to complete my daily routine before putting on any random clothing I have on sight.

I grabbed my bag and unlocked the door.

In front of me was Yeonjun, who looked slightly annoyed.

“Taehyun ah! I swear if I don’t come to wake you up everyday, you would always be late for class.” Yeonjun said to me.

“I was already awake. My alarm does a good job at waking me up.” I replied to Yeonjun as we walked together to the elevator.

“Then what were you doing? You don’t have a neighbour so you had the whole washroom to yourself. You didn’t need to wait for the washroom to be vacant in the morning.” Yeonjun complained while we were in the elevator.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming since I am dreading going to class.” I told him as we walked towards the school buildings together.

The dorms in this school are quite unique. 

To make sure that everyone could afford staying in the dorms, the school has two types of dorms for students to choose.

The more expensive option has a bigger room with a private washroom.

While for Yeonjun and I, we chose the cheaper option which has a smaller room with a shared washroom with the neighbour. 

Which means that two students are sharing one washroom which can be frustrating if your neighbour is the type who does things slowly.

I’ve heard a lot of stories of how Yeonjun’s neighbour took a dump in the morning which caused Yeonjun to be late for his classes as he had to wait for 30 mins.

From then on, Yeonjun made sure that he woke up earlier than usual so that he do not have to wait for his neighbour to finish their business.

For me, I am lucky enough to not have someone living next to me. I know that it wouldn’t last long as someday there will be someone who will be occupying the room next to me.

As we walked out of the dorm area, we turned right towards the social science buildings.

Both Yeonjun and I are economic majors. I am a freshman while Yeonjun is a junior.

I met Yeonjun through a club carnival at the start of the year where different school clubs come to perform on the stage.

When it was the dance club’s performance, Yeonjun’s dance moves caught my attention with the overflowing energy that he has.

The amount of energy Yeonjun extrude during dance was no joke. When I watched him dance, I could feel him giving the audience his energy, hyping everyone up.

After the performance, I mustered up the courage to talk to Yeonjun backstage and asked to join the dance club.

I still remember the first time when I met Yeonjun, his personality off stage was so different. He gave off a chill vibe as he greeted me with a smile.

It was so easy for him to exchange contact numbers with me and we hit it off naturally after learning that we are in the same major.

It has been 7 months since then and we are now closer than ever.

Yeonjun is considered as my best friend or only friend.

I don’t make lots of friends, but more acquaintances instead.

“Hey Taehyun, today your class is at building A right?” I felt a finger poking my arm.

“Oh yea. And yours is at building B.” I snapped out of my thoughts as I replied to Yeonjun.

“We pretty much got each other’s schedule memorised huh.” Yeonjun smiled at me. “Well, I will see you later! Lunch at that cafeteria as always!”

Yeonjun ran off to building B while I took the elevator up to my class.

  
  


-timeskip to after school-

**RING!** The school bell rang, indicating the last period of class for today.

**DING.** A message came.

I unlocked my phone and went to the messages.

“Sorry Taehyun. My friends want to eat dinner with me today. I hope you don’t mind.” Yeonjun sent me the message.

“It’s fine. I can settle my own dinner. Have fun.” I sent back a message to him.

“Taehyun, they are begging me to join them for tomorrow’s dinner as well. TT” Another message came from Yeonjun.

“Ah hyung. You don’t have to feel bad for not eating dinner with me once in a while. You are basically with me every other day. It’s fine, just go.” I smiled as I typed the message. 

Yeonjun has always been a considerate person. He would hang out with me who is younger than him.

He once said that I am the same age as his younger brother so he felt the need to take care of me. It is really sweet of him.

“Thank you, Taehyun ah. We can go out this Saturday if you want to! I’ll treat you to lunch!” Yeonjun suggested to me.

Oh right. Today is Thursday. So we could go out after tomorrow.

“Sure! You can find me at my dorm as usual.” I replied to him.

“Okay. See you tomorrow!” That was the last message from Yeonjun.

I guess I will not interrupt his time with his friends. 

Stuffing my phone back into my pockets, I walked towards the direction to the nearby food street.

It has been a while since I walked alone at night.

I may not look like it but I am really afraid of walking in the dark alone.

Ever since I watched that one horror movie, I kept thinking that it is possible for a ghost to be following me around right now.

I picked up my pace and hustled my way to the sushi restaurant that I often visit.

After ordering my usual, I stood by the wall, playing some mobile games while I waited for my food to be prepared.

A while later, my number was called and I grabbed my food to leave the restaurant after thanking the staff. 

I don’t feel good tonight. My instincts are telling me that something isn’t right.

I swear that I have never walked so fast in my life. I was breathing heavily while I headed back to the dorms.

Ugh… I should have never let curiosity get to me in the first place.

I shouldn’t have been curious about watching that horror movie. 

Then, I wouldn’t feel so unsafe right now.

I just want to be back at my dorms this second. 

**“KANG TAEHYUN!” I heard a voice calling for my name.**

I flinched at the loud shout as I stopped my tracks. 

Do I know this voice?

I was confused as not many people would know my full name. And out of the people who know my full name, none of them fits into this voice.

I wanted to turn around to search for the person who called me but out of the blue, a loud crack was heard right beside me.

**SMASH!** A cracked flower pot was on the ground just a meter away from me.

“What?! Oh my god! That scared me!” It was my natural response to this frightening situation.

“Who dropped the flower pot?! It’s dangerous!” I looked up at the house beside me, angry about how irresponsible the owner is to have a flower pot fall like this.

Damn it. It’s not like I could get an answer anyways.

This is way too creepy. I almost had my head cracked open by a falling flower pot.

Wait a minute. Who was the one that warned me?

I turned around immediately but saw nothing. There wasn’t anyone behind me at all.

I blinked and checked again and again. 

Is the person hiding or something?

Or was the voice my imagination?

Ah shit. I can’t be thinking so much now. 

It’s too scary to be out here alone. I better continue my way back to the dorms now.

As I semi-dashed back to my dorms, I felt really chilly throughout the journey.

It may be a windy night but at one point, I felt chills from my left shoulder.

It was colder than the rest of my body.

Now I am sure that something is haunting me. 

I really hoped that it was purely just my imagination that made up these weird experiences.

I sighed in relief when I saw the dorm building within my sight.

Not giving a care in the world, I got to my dorm room as quickly as I could.

After unlocking the door with slightly shaky hands, I walked in and shut the door behind me.

Phew. I’m safe now. 

I let out a breath that I didn’t realise I was holding.

What am I going to do tomorrow… Yeonjun will not be available at night so I will have to walk in the dark alone again.

Aghh! There’s no way I’m going back to that street again. It is definitely cursed.

I could go to the mall slightly further away from school… 

Although I will need to spend more time traveling there, at least there are lots of lights and people around so it will not be as creepy.

I felt so tired from having these thoughts throughout the night.

After finishing my dinner and taking a shower, I laid motionless, face down on my bed.

I wasn’t sure what time it was when I fell asleep.

  
  


-the next morning-

“Oi! Kang Taehyun! Are you not awake yet?!” Damn it. Who is it that’s so noisy.

“Answer me! Oi!” My peaceful sleep was interrupted.

I rubbed my eyes as I slammed open my door.

“What do you want from me?” That was the first thing I said, without looking at who I am even talking to.

“Oh my god Kang Taehyun. Did you really just wake up? I have been out here calling for you for 15mins now!” It was Yeonjun’s voice.

“Oh hyung. Why are you here early?” I was still half asleep while I talked to Yeonjun.

“Early?! It’s 10 mins before your first class starts!” Yeonjun grabbed both of my shoulders and started to shake me back and forth.

Wait… 10 mins?! Oh no!

My mind was pretty awake at that moment. 

I escaped from Yeonjun’s grip as I stared at him.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry Yeonjun hyung. You can go first, I’ll see you at lunch!” I closed the door while I tried to do my daily routine as fast as possible. 

“Okay! I’ll see you at lunch later! Don’t rush, stay safe!” I heard Yeonjun’s voice beyond the door as he left.

I fell asleep so soon yesterday that I’ve forgotten about setting my alarm!

I did everything with half the effort before I was out of the door, running to my first class.

As my classroom came into sight, I slowed down my steps.

I opened the door to my classroom and saw my professor staring straight at me.

“Kang Taehyun. Since this is your first time being late for my class, I’ll let you off.” My professor said to me.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Thank you.” I blurted out my apology as I walked to my desk with my head down, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Because of the embarrassment, I was more focused on the lesson than usual.

  
  


-lunchtime-

My morning classes ended while my brain was overworked.

Sigh. I am already feeling sleepy from using up all of my brain cells in the morning.

Hopefully I have enough time to recharge during lunch.

As I walked towards the cafeteria where I would meet Yeonjun, I was dragged aside to the back of the school building by someone.

“Ah! What the hell!” I swatted away the hand that was holding on my arm and saw three male students, who all looked to be older than me.

“Do I know you?” I questioned them.

“No but our leader here wants a punching bag to release his anger.” One of the guys from the side spoke.

The person in the middle, I assume is their leader, was glaring down at me.

I’ll admit that they are all taller and buffer than me, but I ain’t scared of them.

“So? Just go to the school’s gym then. This does not concern me.” I gave them a smug look.

“You--” The other side kick spoke halfway.

“How dare you talk to me with that tone of yours. Are you not afraid of these punches?” As soon as the leader finished talking, he punched the wall right beside me.

Threatening doesn’t work on me kid.

“Who are you guys? Going around punching a random student you don’t even know. And three versus one? Don’t you have some dignity left in you? Are you high schoolers or what?” I returned a glare to him.

I am really mad right now since they are just wasting my lunchtime. I am supposed to recharge, not waste my energy on these useless people.

It is quite amusing to look at their faces though. It is probably the first time they are being humiliated by a person younger than them.

“You know what. I’ll just teach you a lesson with my fi--” The leader spoke halfway but something weird happened.

A huge shadow skimmed right through us. It was so fast that I was only able to see it for a second. 

I felt chills all over my body as the shadow went through my body. 

No, this is definitely not natural. We are out in the open and the weather is too hot to feel sudden chills.

It seemed like I was not the only one who noticed it. The three of them in front of me were frozen at their spot.

I should use this chance to escape.

“Well, surprise! The truth is that I have a spirit living inside of me.” I smirked at their reaction. “That was just a warning for all of you. So scram right now before I decide to send it to you at night to haunt you.”

After hearing my words, their eyes widened as they sprinted away before I could glare at them one last time.

That was easy.

But what happened was really weird.

I sighed as I walked towards the cafeteria to find Yeonjun.

  
  
  
  


“What? You’re saying that you heard a voice you don’t recognise which saved you from getting hit by a flower pot?!” Yeonjun was freaking out after I told him what had happened yesterday.

“Yeah. Then, when I was cornered by a few male students just now, a huge shadow went past us and scared them away.” I continued to explain about the situation just now.

“Woah. Taehyun, I trust you but isn’t this a bit too far-fetched?” Yeonjun gave me a confused look.

“I know. But I really can’t help but feel that I have a guardian angel or something.” I said to Yeonjun.

I originally said that as a joke but I remembered that there were times this year where I could have injured myself but by “luck” I’m still in one piece.

“I mean, if you really do have a guardian angel, good for you.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at me as he took my words as a joke.

“Haha” I laughed awkwardly at his response as I thought about the possibility of having someone beside me all along.

It seems like a creepy thought at first but if this “person” is trying to protect me, then it is not that scary anymore.

“Oh by the way.” Yeonjun said. “You are going to the mall later right?”

“Yeah. It is too dangerous to walk in that street now. Even though I will miss the sushi there, I treasure my life more.” I explained to Yeonjun.

“Just to tell you, the streets and roads are very busy at night near the mall. Be careful okay?” Yeonjun gave me his advice. 

“Yes hyung, I will.” I munched on my food as I glanced at Yeonjun.

  
  


-the evening after class-

Since it’s my first time going to the mall, I have no clue where to start walking from.

I was still standing at the school’s entrance, trying to search for the location of the mall online.

Once I’ve copied the address, I switched to my maps application and inputted the address in.

With my eyes glued to my phone, I followed the directions shown on the map.

It was an unfamiliar route for me but I am excited to visit a new place.

Multicoloured lights were slowly multiplying as I walked closer to the mall.

The festive aura along with the fun element made everything seem brighter to the eye.

Such a pretty place. 

I wished that I could bring someone I love to watch the lights with me.

Throughout the 18 years of my life, I have never fallen in love with anyone.

Unlike most people, I don’t feel attracted to either gender. 

I have seen faces of those who are tagged “the most handsome person” or “the most beautiful person” but I felt nothing close to being attracted to them.

I admit that those people were handsome and beautiful, but I didn’t have the romantic desire towards them.

Some of my acquaintances have labeled me as asexual due to this.

I myself do not agree with them. 

I feel that I just haven't met the right person yet. 

A person that is the definition of “love” to me.

Sometimes when I close my eyes at night, I would have a blurry vision of what my future lover would look like.

Just my imagination of what they should look like. 

**And they look like first love.**

I smiled at myself while I thought of falling in love and being loved by someone.

In stories, love was described like a flowery field with butterflies.

I wish that I could see such an entrancing scene soon.

**I wish that I could meet you soon.**

**Why wouldn’t you come to me?**

Stuck deep in my thoughts, I have forgotten where I was walking to.

**BEEP!** A loud horn echoed throughout the busy street.

I looked towards my right and saw two big white flashlights before I felt my body flying through the air.

Then, I hit onto something hard and rough.

My body couldn’t move anymore. 

It was as if I was given wings that couldn’t fly.

The freedom I felt was giving me pain instead.

Pain… Disappear please…

I closed my eyes as I thought of my guardian angel.

**Save me…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So we have BeomSooKai as Angels and TaeJun as Humans. Next chapter will be setting the pace for this au! Please look forward to it. Leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you tomorrow!


	3. Half of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kang Taehyun, my one and only love.”
> 
> “I will share half of my powers with you."
> 
> “So, take half of me with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'll always be uploading quite late (for my timezone). Enjoy reading!

“Beomgyu… Wake up… We have work to do.” A hand was tapping on my back, waking me up.

I opened my eyes slowly as I adjusted to the lighting around me. 

“Oh, Soobin hyung…” I sat up on my bed and rubbed my tired eyes.

“Gosh, look at you. Your eyes are still red and I bet that you can’t even open them properly.” Soobin said. “I am sorry for shouting at you yesterday but I wish that you would take my words into account.”

Now I remember. I cried myself to sleep after talking to Kai and thinking about Taehyun.

“Soobin hyung, if Kai had not said anything to you yesterday… I want to say I am sorry about yesterday too. It’s also my fault.” I apologised to Soobin.

“Apology accepted.” Soobin ruffled my hair. “Wash up and come to the main room to work. We had a few cases piled up overnight that will need to be done as fast as possible.”

“Oh. So Kai is already out?” I said as I looked at the corridor beyond my bedroom door.

“Yeah. He went out immediately after receiving an emergency call. It was early in the morning so I doubt that he had any sleep.” Soobin sighed as he smiled sadly.

“Poor Kai. He has the hardest job when it comes to emergencies.” I pitied Kai for a moment. “But hyung, your sleep is also affected isn’t it? Since the two of you slept together.”

“I woke up because of him but I was still able to go back to sleep. It was quite sudden when I didn’t feel arms around me while I slept. ” Soobin laughed.

“Hmm… It was the same for me too.” I thought back when Taehyun and I used to sleep together on the same bed, cuddling to sleep.

Soobin side eyed me as he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

“Ow!” Soobin flicked his finger on my forehead.

“We have work to do so let’s not waste anymore time.” Soobin is serious now. “And if you really want to, you can ask Kai to hug you to sleep at night. He would love to.” Soobin smirked at me before he left my bedroom.

Kai’s hugs are nice but they don’t feel the same as Taehyun’s for sure.

Aish stop thinking about it! I need to help Soobin with the work!

I used both of my hands to slap my cheeks, in an attempt to wake myself up.

I did my daily routine, freshen myself up, and walked to the main room.

Soobin was already at his desk, typing away the report on his laptop.

I pulled out my rolling chair, and sat down on the cushy chair.

Time to get to work.

  
  


-a few hours later-

It’s noon now but I’ve only just finished catching up with all the cases from last night.

A few more came in this morning that I have not started working on yet.

Screw it. I’ll do it later.

It looks like Soobin is not able to catch up with last night’s cases yet so it should be fine if I rested for a while.

And of course all of my break time contributes to watching Taehyun on the screen.

I used my powers on the space in front of me and the big floating blue screen appeared magically.

Oh, Taehyun is walking towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Taehyun looked just as tired as any other day.

I smiled as I saw his little pout on the lips. He would do that sometimes without noticing it himself.

It’s illegal to be this cute, Taehyun.

Watching Taehyun heals me from any condition. 

He has that power to make me feel better when he is just being himself.

I placed my elbow on the table, hands cupping my jaw and cheeks, while I watched the screen attentively.

I am probably looking just like a fool right now and if Kai is able to capture this moment, he would use it to blackmail me for sure.

Because I’m a total fool for Kang Taehyun.

After snapping out of my daydreams, I realised that Taehyun was in an unfamiliar place with three unfamiliar people.

What are they doing? It doesn’t look like they are acquaintances of Taehyun.

I knew each and every one of Taehyun’s friends and acquaintances so I am positive about my statement.

The three of them look really tall and buff… 

Ahh… What are they talking about?

I can’t turn on the volume because it will disturb Soobin from his work.

I had turned on the volume multiple times before and Soobin was so annoyed by it that he could not focus on his work.

So we had made an agreement that he would let me watch the screen everyday if I do not turn on the volume.

Taehyun has a smug look on his face now. What exactly are they talking about?

I’m so curious…

Suddenly, the guy in the middle got really close to Taehyun and punched the wall right beside Taehyun.

Are they bullying my Taehyun? 

Oh no you don’t. No one can bully my Kang Taehyun as long as his Choi Beomgyu is still alive.

“I’m off, Soobin hyung.” I talked to Soobin telepathically.

Feathers can be seen falling when the wings on my back were summoned.

“What? Where--” Soobin’s voice was cut off when I teleported to the earth.

Telepathy doesn’t work between heaven and earth and needs both parties to be at the same dimension. 

Whatever Soobin tried to say doesn’t matter to me right now. Since I have at least informed him, it should be fine.

“Who are you guys? Going around punching a random student you don’t even know. And three versus one? Don’t you have some dignity left in you? Are you high schoolers or what?” I heard Taehyun’s voice loudly.

Kang Taehyun! You are going to get into worse trouble one day if you keep up with that sassiness. 

I sighed. Taehyun has never changed.

I was standing a little behind Taehyun, on his right, as I looked at the person threatening him right now.

It seems like they were shocked after hearing what Taehyun said.

To be honest, in my memory, it wasn’t his first time acting like this so it wasn’t as surprising to me.

“You know what. I’ll just teach you a lesson--” I heard the unknown voice say.

What? No! I’ll protect Taehyun!

I did not think before I acted.

I used my ability to dash through their body, in hopes that it will distract them.

When I turned back around to see their reaction, they were frozen in their spot, including Taehyun.

Opps. I did much more than distracting them. I scared them.

“Well, surprise! The truth is that I have a spirit living inside of me. That was just a warning for all of you. So scram right now before I decide to send it to you at night to haunt you.”

Taehyun said that with a proud smirk on his face.

Huh? Does he know about my existence?

If he does then I am screwed.

The bullies ran away pretty quickly as they believed Taehyun’s words.

Well, even though the purpose of my action was to distract them, at least it worked.

I was able to save Taehyun.

Taehyun sighed as he walked back toward the cafeteria.

I really do want to lecture Taehyun about the way he does things.

He is worrying me more and more everyday...

Everything’s good for now. I shall head back to finish my work.

  
  
  
  


“Oh Beomgyu! You’re back pretty fast this time.” Soobin looked up at me for a moment before he went back to typing on his laptop.

“Yeah. It went unexpectedly well this time.” I scratched the back of my neck.

“In that short amount of time you were gone, I have two bad news for you.” Soobin said calmly while his eyes were scanning the screen of his laptop.

“What?! What happened?” I was scared to hear about bad news.

“One, there are more cases that came in, which will all need to be done by today.” Soobin replied.

Oh, that’s normal. I can finish them for sure.

“Two, one of the cases had an error during reincarnation. Kai is still trying to fix it currently. He will need your help because your ability in debugging is better than mine.” Soobin continued his previous sentence.

Okay, now that’s not normal. I will need the whole day to do that.

“I guess I’ll get going then. Kai must be panicking right now.” I said to Soobin before I walked out the door. 

“Good luck!” Soobin gave me a final encouragement before I spreaded both of my wings and flew out towards the main building. 

My wings flapped as I flew past a few other angels to find Kai.

All the angels will have the same abilities but there will be a certain power that we are better at.

I am better at electrical powers, Kai is better with healing powers, and Soobin is better with air powers.

Therefore, when the system would have corruptions in certain areas, I would be the one who is able to identify it quickly.

I would be asked to help by Kai if the other angels specialising in electrical powers are not available.

“Kai! I’m reaching soon.” I talked to Kai telepathically.

“Beomgyu hyung! You are finally back! Help me please.” I could practically see Kai’s desperate expression from his tone.

“Which room are you in?” I asked him.

“System 3-11.” He replied.

When I heard Kai’s reply, I flew into the window of the third level. 

My wings disappeared as I stepped foot on the marble floor.

I ran towards the right of the corridor to find the room.

I opened the door and was surrounded by the room full of digital circuitry.

“Beomgyu hyung! You’re here!” Kai hugged me as soon as he spotted me.

The digital screen around us is shining red which is problematic. 

“It looks to be a complicated one. It seems like I will need a few hours to fix this.” I spoke to Kai as I analysed the information around me.

“I’ll try to help. Let’s get this done.” Kai pulled me towards the main control as we tried to figure out how to resolve this situation.

  
  


-a few hours later-

The digital circuitry around us fades from red back to it’s normal blue.

“Finally! It’s done!” I stretched my body as I felt numb from staying at one spot for too long. 

“YAY! BEOMGYU HYUNG IS THE BEST!” Kai congratulated us on our victory.

“Now that this is fixed, I will need to go back home to finish all those reports.” I slumped as I remembered the amount of work I had left at home. 

It has probably multiplied by now.

“Go go! I will need to attend to the next case. Fighting!” Kai walked us out of the system room as we went our separate ways.

“See you later!” I rushed to fly back to our house.

When I reached the house, I did not greet Soobin and went straight to my desk to start on my work.

Soobin was also too busy to greet me as well.

Today is the worst day. 

Taehyun was being bullied, there was a system error, and too many cases. All in one day. 

Hopefully nothing worse comes up…

  
  


-an hour before midnight-

Clicked, and sent.

“Soobin hyung! I have just sent you the report for the last case for today.” I said, feeling defeated from all the work I’ve done today.

“Good job. Take a rest and I’ll finish the last bits.” Soobin said as he gave me his tired smile.

“Do you not need me to help?” I checked up on his progress.

“I’m almost done. You must be tired from helping Kai today so I’ll let you off today.” Soobin said to me.

Aww. He is such a kind soul.

“That reminds me, where is Kai?” I asked Soobin.

“He must be tired from the overwhelming cases today. He may be asleep by now.” Soobin replied to me.

“That’s true. I’ll prepare to sleep as well. Good night hyung!” I yawned as I walked towards my bedroom.

“Good night.” Soobin went back to focusing on his work.

As I jumped onto my bed, I finally felt less stressed from work.

Today is crazy. It’s as if my mind, body and soul are all giving up on me.

I closed my eyes as I rested for a while. 

… Am I forgetting something?

It was an uncomfortable silence as I thought about what I was missing out on.

In the darkness, I could see the silhouette of a person.

Taehyun! 

I was so busy with my work that I did not watch him since noon!

I should check up on him before I go to sleep.

Sleepiness is getting to me as I lazily open up the screen with my powers.

On the screen, I could see Taehyun lying on a bed.

It seems like he is already asleep…

Wait a second. That doesn’t look like his dorm room.

My mind was wide awake as I stared closely at the screen in front of me.

Shit. Is this a hospital room? How did he end up there?

Kang Taehyun! I left you unsupervised for a day and you got yourself into trouble again?!

Damn it. It’s not like I could look back at what happened.

The screen is only capable of showing me the live situation.

It looks like Taehyun is covered with bandages for most parts of his body. 

Red spots of blood could be seen in the bandages.

I need to go to him. His life may be in danger.

For the second time of the day, I summoned my wings and teleported to the earth.

  
  
  
  


Lying down on the white bed in front of me was my love, Kang Taehyun.

I could hear the beeping from the monitor beside me.

It is definitely scary to be seeing this situation.

My heart beat faster and faster as I looked at Taehyun.

He must be in lots of pain… 

And he is probably in a coma instead of sleeping.

I need to help him somehow. 

I can’t bear to see him hurt like this.

No wait… Stop overthinking Choi Beomgyu. 

You have saved Taehyun so many times so it will not be any different from the other times.

I calmed my senses down as I analysed the room I am in.

It was the emergency room so Taehyun must be in a bad condition.

But I can’t help if I don’t know about what had happened to him.

I reached out to place my hand near Taehyun’s forehead.

Tell me, Taehyun. Tell me what happened.

I closed my eyes as I focused my powers onto Taehyun, trying to read his memories.

The first thing I saw in his memories was that he was walking in a street that looks new to me.

Hmm… What was he doing there?

**_I feel that I just haven't met the right person yet._ **

**_A person that is the definition of “love” to me._ **

**_Sometimes when I close my eyes at night, I would have a blurry vision of what my future lover would look like._ **

**_Just my imagination of what they should look like._ **

**_And they look like first love._ **

That was… That was what Taehyun was thinking at that moment.

Why did he have these thoughts? 

Does he really need someone to love him right now…?

He must be feeling really lonely… 

I’m sorry Taehyun…

Even if I say that “I’m sorry” a million times, it couldn’t change our fate.

I sighed as I continued to watch his memories.

**_I wish that I could meet you soon._ **

**_Why wouldn’t you come to me?_ **

A truck was driving towards Taehyun, when he was still staring straight ahead.

**NO…!**

My eyes were wide open as I stopped looking at his memories.

I can’t watch Taehyun being hit by a truck… That would haunt me at night.

But at least now I know the reason that caused him to be at the hospital.

**Taehyun’s life is on the line and he looks like he may die.**

No, I will not let that happen. 

Taehyun has not fully enjoyed his current life yet. 

He suffered more than anything else in this life.

He can’t just die so pathetically. 

Taehyun…

My eyes were fixated on Taehyun’s face as I sniffled. 

Why do you keep getting yourself into worse and worse situations?! 

I want to scold you for being so careless but at the same time I want to hug you gently.

I want to take all your pain away.

I want you to be happy…

**What can I do for you?**

I gazed at Taehyun’s features with my eyes, slowly taking in the sight.

I wiped my tears away hashly and slapped my cheeks.

It’s not the time to be depressed! 

Taehyun can still be saved!

But my healing powers are not good at all. I am unable to heal such a major injury.

There is only one thing I can think of.

One thing that I can do to save him right now.

… Soobin and Kai are going to lecture me all day if I decide to do this.

Aish Choi Beomgyu. It doesn’t matter now. 

You will need to save Taehyun first!

I extended my wings out further as it stretched longer.

With my wings at its maximum size, I am able to use my full power.

I put both of my hands right above Taehyun’s chest as I shut my eyes tight.

**“Kang Taehyun, my one and only love.”**

**“I will share half of my powers with you."**

**“So, please take half of me with you.”**

I squeezed my eyes tighter as tears involuntarily dropped out of my eyes.

I, Choi Beomgyu, will give my powers to Kang Taehyun.

Please accept it, Taehyun.

I felt my powers flowing out of my body, leaving to reside in their new owner’s body.

**AHH…!**

My left shoulder blade was burning with a throbbing pain. 

I had to undergo the feeling of a huge force tearing my left wing off.

**It hurts… It’s uncomfortable… It’s torture…**

Oww… 

My tears are like fire, sliding down my cheeks.

I have to endure the pain for Taehyun.

There’s no giving up now.

As I stood there for who knows how long, my legs were jelly from the amount of power I used.

I was unaware of what was happening to my surroundings as I waited for the pain to stop.

Huff...Huff… It is more tiring than whatever I’ve done today.

The pain on my left shoulder blade slowly fades into numbness.

I took that as a hint that the procedure was finished and that I could rest now.

My eyes opened slowly as I looked at the person in front of me.

Taehyun was still lying on the bed, but with a new addition on him.

A wing was protruding out of Taehyun’s left shoulder blade.

I immediately turned my head to the left and touched my back to check.

It was a success. Taehyun has half of my power now.

I let out a long breath as I leaned against the wall.

Taehyun… Even with just one wing, you reminded me of the Taehyun from 18 years ago.

**You are always meant to be an angel... My wing fits so well on you...**

**You’re beautiful, and angelic.**

The corners of my mouth raised up as I shed happy tears.

“Never believed that I could see you as an angel again.”

“Kang Taehyun. You have caused me so much trouble.”

“You have to repay me back one day for all the tears I shed for you.”

“Repay me with your hugs and kisses.”

I took a step towards Taehyun but I lost my balance and tilted towards my right.

Ugh… It’s too difficult to balance with just one wing.

I folded my right wing and concentrated my weight towards the middle.

Phew. I will need to get used to this.

I went back to Taehyun’s side as I used my powers on him again.

This time, it is to hide his wing.

Everything turned back to normal. Like the way before I came.

Except now, Taehyun’s life is not in danger anymore. 

My mission is complete here. 

I would need lots of rest back home…

**_I wish that I could meet you soon._ **

**_Why wouldn’t you come to me?_ **

I was reminded of the words in Taehyun’s head.

“Taehyun ah. One day… One day I will come to you.”

“For now, please take care of yourself.”

“With my left wing, I have left a big piece of me with you.”

“Now I can finally say that I will always be with you, wherever you go.”

I feel the drowsiness coming back to me.

“Trust me, my love.”

I left a kiss on Taehyun’s forehead and went back to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos and Comments. See you tomorrow!
> 
> (P.S. I thought of a random idea for a short au. Also Taegyu. And I might write it right after uploading this so check out my profile in a few hours to see it!)


	4. Superpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, my only conclusion to what happened today and yesterday is…
> 
> That I may have some superpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! For my readers who followed my story from "I Promise, I'm Different", you may realise that I update this au later than usual. The plot for this fanfic is not very developed so I need a lot of time to think. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy reading!

**_“Taehyun ah. One day… One day I will come to you.”_ **

_ Who is it? Where are you? _

**_“With my left wing, I have left a big piece of me with you.”_ **

_ What are you talking about? Why are you telling this? _

**_“Trust me, my love.”_ **

_ When are you going to show yourself? How do you want me to trust you?  _

  
  
  
  


“Doctor! The patient is waking up!” A female’s voice was speaking.

Footsteps could be heard as it got louder by each second.

“Kang Taehyun-ssi, please respond if you do hear me.” This time, it was a male’s voice talking to me.

Huh? My vision is blurry… I can’t see well.

My head hurts, my body feels tense.

Just what is happening?

Something soft and warm is caressing my face, wiping my eyes.

“Could you see us clearly?” The female spoke.

Focus… I need to focus my vision.

It took me a while to adjust before I could make up my surroundings.

Everything was white. 

White walls, white curtains, white blanket.

And two people, one male one female, were staring at me.

“Wha--” As I tried to speak, my voice became hoarse, unable to produce the words I wanted to say.

Even my throat hurts. What the hell happened?

“Kang Taehyun-ssi, if you have come to your senses, please at least give us a nod.” The male on my right said.

I nodded my head as I could hear him loud and clear.

“That’s great! I was worrying what could have happened when the nurse called for me.” The male paused. “You must be confused right now. We will answer your questions later. For now, I would need to do a checkup on you.”

Ah wait. Nurse… That must be the female beside me. Then, this must be the doctor.

I nodded my head as I gave consent to the doctor.

The doctor checked my eyes, my mouth, my heart beat, while he wrote notes down on a writing pad.

Then, he took another look at the machine beside me.

“Everything is normal.” After a while, the doctor spoke again. “This is great news but it is definitely weird.”

“What is weird, doctor?” I asked, afraid that there’s something wrong with me.

“Oh, you don’t have to be anxious about it. You are perfectly well but it is surprising how you are able to wake up within a day after getting hit by a truck.” The doctor replied to me.

Hit by a truck…

**_I looked towards my right and saw two big white flashlights before I felt my body flying through the air._ **

Oh right! That was what happened… Yesterday?

“Considering that you came in with internal wounds, we almost failed to save you yesterday.” The doctor continued. “It was expected for you to be in a coma for at least a few weeks from all the damage.”

Huh? Wait. But I don’t feel pain at all?

I mean, my head did hurt when I woke up but it’s practically gone now.

“I would consider that it is a miracle that you are alive and healthy.” The doctor smiled at me.

“Erhm…” I cleared my throat. “All I could remember was that I was hit by something while I was walking towards the mall. Everything else is unclear to me.”

“After you were hit by the truck, you were sent to our hospital’s emergency room. The doctors spent hours and they managed to save you. All of it happened yesterday. You were placed into this room so that the nurses are able to monitor you closely. Then, I heard some sounds from your room and I came in to see that you were crying in your sleep. That’s when I called the doctor. From then on, you woke up which you should be able to remember.” The nurse explained to me concisely. 

“I cried in my sleep?” I asked the nurse.

“Yes you did. I wiped your face with a cloth.” The nurse held up the cloth that was still in her hands.

“Ah… I see. Then, what is going to happen to me now?” I am still confused.

“Are you feeling extreme pain anywhere, Taehyun-ssi?” The doctor asked me.

“Not really… I had a headache when I woke up and I feel slightly nauseated. Other than that, I don’t feel any different.” I replied to him.

“If you are fine with it, we can run a few scans on you later for a final checkup then we will decide if you are able to be discharged.” The doctor suggested it to me.

“Yes. That sounds fine to me.” It would be nice if I can get out of here as soon as possible.

“Okay. I will schedule the necessary scans at noon. Make sure that you don’t eat or drink anything.” The doctor wrote down more things on the writing pad.

“Understood.” 

“Then, we will take our leave. Rest well, Taehyun-ssi.” The doctor said as the nurse followed him out of the room.

That was a lot of information to be digested. A lot has happened since yesterday.

The nurse told me that I was crying before she woke me up.

My dreams… What was that in my dreams?

Whose voice was that? Why did such an unfamiliar voice sound so homely to me?

**RING...** Huh? That’s my ringtone for calls.

I looked towards my right as I saw my phone lying on the top of the table beside me.

With my phone in my hand, I saw that Yeonjun was calling me.

“Hello? Yeonjun hyung?” I answered the call.

“Taehyun ah! Are you still sleeping? You didn’t wake up when I knocked!” Yeonjun’s voice sounds like he is mad again.

I forgot that I am supposed to meet Yeonjun today!

“Ah sorry hyung… You see, I kinda landed myself in the hospital yesterday…” I told Yeonjun.

“WHAT?! Where are you right now?” Yeonjun on the other line was panicking.

I remembered the doctor’s name plate. It had the logo that I recognised.

“I think I am at XX Hospital.” I said. “If you are going to visit me, sadly today is not a good time as I have a few scans scheduled.” 

“Scans? What happened to you?” Yeonjun asked me.

“A lot happened I guess… I will tell you later since I am currently overloaded with the information. But I feel perfectly fine so don’t you worry.” I assured him.

“If you say so, but remember to update me about the results okay?” Yeonjun sounds like a mom.

“Yes hyung. I will. I am tired now so I’m going to hang up.” I sighed.

“Okay, rest well. I will talk to you later.”

I did not reply to him as I hung up the call.

I looked at my phone that was still in my hands.

The screen of my phone had a lot of cracks, an evidence of how badly I’ve landed after getting hit by the truck.

I’ll have to get the screen fixed at the repair shop after I discharge.

The cracks on my screen are annoying me.

With my left hand, I held my phone up as I swiped the screen up and down with my right hand.

**I wish that I can smoothen out the cracks.**

A faint yellow glow shined on my phone for a second.

It came as fast as it disappeared.

Huh? What was that? 

Is my phone broken?

I removed my right hand from the screen to take a closer look.

Wait… WHAT?!

My left hand shook my phone off onto the ground by reflex, as if I touched something hot.

I sat up on my bed and reached down below to the ground to pick it up again.

My eyes confirmed once again that I wasn't mistaken.

My phone’s screen has been restored.

The cracks before were non-existent.

It looks just like a brand new phone.

“What the hell is happening?!” My voice came out louder than what I wanted.

I immediately shut myself up, not wanting others to think that I am crazy.

I looked down at my phone like I’ve just seen a ghost.

Maybe this isn’t my phone?

I unlocked the phone with my own password and it worked.

It is my phone for sure! Then how did that happen?

How are the cracks gone?

Am I going crazy after the accident?

No, I think I am hallucinating all these.

Yes, I must be.

I will just need a lot more rest and it will all be fine.

It will all be fine…

  
  


-many hours later-

The doctor had woken me up from my long nap and ran a few scans on me.

All of the results came out normal and the doctor said that I could return home after one more night in the hospital.

I am happy to hear that as I will not need to spend more time here.

It's boring here and the stay is expensive.

I don’t know how I am going to pay for my hospitalisation fees.

Maybe I will need to find a part-time job...

I wanted to earn some money from the start of this year but I have procrastinated until now.

Now that I need the money, it’s a wake up call for me to start the job searching.

I stared into nothingness as I thought about the ways to cope with my studies if I had to work.

Aish. I should not stress about it.

Like the doctor said, I am extremely lucky enough to be alive.

I should treasure the second chance that was given to me.

When I woke up, I repeatedly checked my phone screen.

It is still undamaged from what I can see.

So what was going on?

I held my phone in my hands again, playing a mobile game just to test it.

“Everything seems fine… So were the cracks in my imagination then?” I mumbled to myself.

While I was playing my game, halfway, Yeonjun called me.

“Hello?” I picked up the call.

“Taehyun! So what did the doctor say?” Yeonjun blurted out his words.

“Oh, everything’s fine just like I said. I can be discharged tomorrow morning.” I told him.

“Okay! Then I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning.” Yeonjun said eagerly.

“You don’t have to--” I was talking but Yeonjun cut me off.

“No. If it is serious enough for you to end up in the hospital, then it is better if there is someone to at least take you back.” Is he my friend or my mom?

“Okay. If you are going to come, lend me your clothes. My clothes are ruined from the accident so I don’t have anything to wear home.” I requested.

“Hey, talking about that, you have not told me about the accident.” Yeonjun said.

“Yeah right… Long story short, when I was going to the mall, a truck hit me and--” I have not finished my sentence and he is cutting me off again.

“WHAT?! A TRUCK HIT YOU?! HOW DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE?!”

“I don’t know--”

“I told you to be careful around that area! You didn’t listen and did not watch out for vehicles!”

Yeonjun kept on nagging at me as I listened quietly.

“Gosh. Okay! I get it! I am somehow alive right now so everything’s good. I will see you tomorrow. Bye.” I spoke my last sentence and hung up the call.

Geez. My ears are hurting from him shouting and screaming into the phone.

I’ll hope and pray that he will be cooled down when I see him tomorrow.

  
  


-next day, morning-

Ugh… What is this sound?

I could hear snoring beside me and it is irritating me.

“Who-- What the hell, Yeonjun hyung?!” Yeonjun was sitting on the chair next to my bed, with his head lying on my bed, sleeping.

“Oi! Hyung! Why are you here?” I poked Yeonjun’s face, trying to have some fun while waking him up.

“Hmm…? Oh, Taehyun.” Yeonjun sat up on his chair and massaged his sore back.

That’s what you get for sleeping in that position.

“Don’t “Oh Taehyun” me. Why are you here so early?” 

“I came in as soon as the visitor’s hours were opened.”

“What? Did you even sleep last night? Are you okay?” I was worried as Yeonjun looked worse than usual.

“I should be asking you that question. Are you okay enough to leave the hospital?” Yeonjun yawned as he stood up, stretching his whole body.

“Yes, I am. Since you have woken me up, we might as well leave now.” I reached behind my bed, pressing onto the buzzer to call the nurse.

Soon enough, a nurse walked in.

“Could I be discharged right now? My friend here will bring me home.” I requested. 

“Okay. Then, could you come with me to sign the forms for his discharge?” The nurse directed her words towards Yeonjun.

“Sure.” Yeonjun replied swiftly. “I’ll be back. There are clothes in my bag so you can go ahead and change first.”

Yeonjun left after that.

I climbed down the bed and unzipped Yeonjun’s backpack that was on the floor.

There wasn’t much inside except for a pair of clothes. 

I had a hard time while I changed my clothes in the bathroom as the bandages on me restricted my movements.

Even though the doctor said to leave them on for a few more days, I think I will remove it as soon as I reach my dorm room.

I don’t feel any pain from the wounds and it doesn’t look like they are bleeding.

It should be fine. Hopefully.

After changing into a loose white tee and comfortable shorts, I proceed back to my own room.

I placed the hospital clothes on the edge of the bed as I sat down on the chair, waiting for Yeonjun to come back.

When Yeonjun came back, I threw his empty bag towards him while I grabbed my own belongings.

“Let’s go! I can’t wait to be out of here.” I wanted to be back at the dorms right now.

“Wait Taehyun! Hold your horses. You still need to pay the bills before leaving!” Yeonjun held my arm when I was about to run away from him.

Damn it. I totally forgot about that.

“Where is it. Let’s go.” I sighed.

As we walked to the payment counter at the first level, I saw that there were a few people waiting to be served as well.

I queued up behind them while Yeonjun went to the cafeteria to buy coffee for the both of us.

When it was finally my turn, I gave my particulars to the lady behind the counter.

She typed in the information into the computer as I waited.

I eyed the monitor, preparing my mind for the amount of fees that I will have to pay.

I stayed two nights here, went to the emergency, had the special room, did a few scans.

All those must have added up to a big sum.

I stared intently at the monitor.

**I wish that I will not have to pay all those fees.**

The monitor glowed in yellow for a second. 

It was like what happened to my phone.

Except this time, I could see blue lines flashing right before my eyes before they faded into green lines and disappeared.

What are these blue and green lines?

“Kang Taehyun? Kang Taehyun-ssi.” The lady was calling my name.

“Ah, yes?” I didn’t realise that I was spacing out.

“I have checked the system with your name and I see no outstanding fees that need to be paid.”

EH?!

“Are you sure? I have just discharged today.”

“Yes, your name is not in the system. If there are any fees to be paid, our hospital will send you a message to inform you. For now, you may leave.”

Huh? How did this happen?

“Kang Taehyun-ssi, there are other people behind that are waiting so if there’s nothing else that you need me for, you may leave.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” 

I got out of the way for the person behind me and moved to the spot where I would meet Yeonjun.

Something is not right. The yellow glow must be the cause.

Is my guardian angel doing these for me?

I scanned the area around me, hoping to find an answer to my question.

“Taehyun.” A voice spoke in my right ear.

“AH SHIT!” I was surprised when my ears were tickled by the sound.

“Why such a dramatic reaction? You’re being suspicious.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at me.

“No--nothing. Let’s go already.” I rushed to the taxi stand without giving eye contact to Yeonjun as I didn't want to be interrogated by him.

“Hey! Wait! Your coffee!” Yeonjun trailed behind me.

As we waited for the taxi, we stood side by side in silence, drinking our own coffee.

“Sorry Yeonjun hyung. I have a lot on my mind right now that I wish to not say.” I started the conversation.

“I get it. A lot happened and you must be really tired.” Yeonjun gave me a slight smile. “Rest up for today and get your mind back together. We still have school tomorrow.”

The time I’ve spent in the hospital made me forget about school that is starting tomorrow.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

After another minute, a taxi came and we went back to our school dorms.

  
  


-monday afternoon-

**RING!** The final bell before lunch rang.

I grabbed my belongings and went straight out of the class.

I am feeling way more energised today after sleeping in my own bed.

It was so uncomfortable when I slept with the bandages at the hospital.

Yesterday night, I came back to the dorms and tore down all of my bandages.

I could barely see any wound or scar on me. 

It made me question if my injuries were serious enough to be bandaged up.

And if that is not the case, with what happened yesterday, I am convinced that I have a guardian angel.

Not only just yesterday. Many things that happened to me before would support my claim.

Now I need to bait my guardian angel to show themselves to me.

I need to know why they are doing this for me. 

But I could not ask anyone to help me with this problem.

Yeonjun would still say that this claim is too far-fetched to be true and that they are all coincidences.

Sigh. I will need to depend on my own to solve this mystery. 

As I walked towards the cafeteria, I heard a painful cry.

It came from the garden beside the cafeteria.

I walked into the garden, looking for the voice that called out for help.

“Meow~” It was a cat that got caught in the bushes.

Oh no. Little kitty, I’ll come to save you.

Carefully, I moved the leaves and branches to create a hole for the cat.

When I was sure that the hole was big enough, I gently picked up the cat and pulled it out from the bushes.

“Meow~” It’s another painful cry.

“What happened kitty?” I asked the cat.

I placed the cat down on the ground and it turned its head towards its left hind leg.

The cat was licking on the wound on its left hind leg.

It probably got itself injured by the sharp branches in the bushes.

“Come here kitty. Let me see it.” I talked to the cat, hoping that it will understand that I am here to help.

The cat was looking at me with no sign of hostility. So, I assumed that it was giving me the permission to touch it.

I cautiously held up its left hind leg with both of my hands, examining the wound. 

It doesn’t look that bad but I can’t just leave it like this.

I am not sure if the school nurse will be able to help it.

And I don’t have much lunch time to find a professional veterinarian. 

**I wish that I could heal its wound.**

The same yellow glow came back and it was on my hands instead.

It shocked me to see that for the third time.

Slowly, the wound on the cat closed up in front of my eyes.

How…? How did that happen?

While I was spacing out, the cat struggled out of my grip and ran away.

My hands were trembling as I could still visualise the wound healing by itself.

This was an eye-opener as it contradicted my previous claim.

It wasn’t the guardian angel that caused these.

This time the mysterious magic came from my own hands.

All those yellow glows that happened yesterday, were because of me.

If I concentrated hard enough, I could get to the result I wanted.

I am the one who is doing all these!

**Then, my only conclusion to what happened today and yesterday is…**

**That I may have some superpower.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I don't really know what doctors do or what happens in the hospital so some things I wrote may be incorrect. I don't study life sciences either haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave Kudos and Comments for me. I will see you tomorrow.


	5. Owning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found that I was unable to smile as Kai was giving me a worried look while Soobin is giving me a death glare.
> 
> I screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who waits for my upload everyday. Enjoy reading!

**WHOOSH.**

I have been using my teleportation ability to travel around heaven. 

After giving away my left wing to Taehyun, I have lost the ability to fly.

Thus, I would sometimes travel on my feet, which takes up a lot of time.

One disadvantage of teleporting is that it is a high level power which means I will need to summon my wing to use it.

Wherever I teleport from and to, I will need to make sure no one else could see me before I could hide my wing.

If anyone, or worse the archangels, knows about my missing wing, I will be in deep trouble.

Luckily, I will not have to leave my house very often like Kai does.

However, for the past two days, I realised the impact of losing half of my powers.

High level powers like teleportation would drain my energy quickly.

And small tasks such as creating the blue screen would need more concentration than usual to complete.

These result in more fatigue by the end of the day.

Worse news is that I have a feeling that Soobin and Kai are suspecting my behaviour.

Yesterday morning, there was another system that needed debugging.

As expected, Kai had told me to go and help him.

But knowing that I only have half of my powers left, I doubt that I am able to use my electrical power as efficiently.

Kai would most likely be better at electrical power than me now.

So, I came up with an excuse that I am overloaded with cases, telling Kai to find other angels to help him instead.

It was a half lie as I really did have lots of cases. 

But I know that if it was a few days ago, I would still go to help Kai no matter how busy I am.

I feel bad for lying but I have to keep this a secret.

I can’t let anyone know that I did such a reckless move.

My eyes took a peek at Soobin, who is just a few meters away from me, doing his own things.

I sighed as I tried to bring up the blue screen using my powers.

You can do this Beomgyu… 

Just concentrate…

Phew. Finally.

The blue screen appeared in front of me.

I really have to conserve my energy.

Now that I have lost half of my powers, I have learnt to be grateful for when I had my full power.

Everything was so much easier.

It is currently Monday afternoon and I am taking a rest as usual to watch Taehyun through the screen.

I was so busy yesterday that I did not have the time to watch him.

When I checked up on him last night, he was already asleep in his own dorm.

Knowing that he had fully recovered and had been discharged from the hospital, I did not worry too much and went to sleep early.

Now, he has returned to school and is attending his classes.

Taehyun has decided to go to the school garden beside the cafeteria during his lunchtime.

I wonder why he hasn’t met up with his friend Yeonjun for lunch since he would usually give no attention to his surroundings and proceed with his usual routine.

Is there something wrong?

I know that I am probably overreacting to all the little indifference that happens in Taehyun’s life but I want to be extra careful.

I could see Taehyun crawling on the floor, trying to move the leaves and branches away from the bushes.

Is there something inside the bushes?

After some time, Taehyun pulled out a tiny kitten from the bushes.

Aww. That’s a really cute kitty.

Looking at Taehyun holding the cat in his arms made my heart melt.

A cutie holding onto another cutie.

That is the best thing I have ever seen this year.

Taehyun placed the cat down on the ground as it licked it’s left hind leg.

As I zoomed in on them, I could see that the cat is licking its own wound.

Oh no. The kitty must have been pricked by the sharp branches in the bushes.

Taehyun moved closer to the cat, holding up it’s left hind leg with both of his hands.

Suddenly, a faint yellow glow can be seen on Taehyun’s hands, surrounding the wound with it’s light.

Wait… Is that what I think it is?

The wound on the cat gradually closed up on its own.

Taehyun had just used healing powers on the cat.

Shit. How did he manage to use the power? 

He shouldn’t know how to use them…

If Taehyun discovers about the other powers that I gave him, things might go haywire.

I grinded my teeth as anxiety creeped up on me.

I can’t let anyone else know about the powers. 

And he can’t use those powers in front of anyone else.

No… No one can find out about it. Neither humans or angels.

There are some powers that may be dangerous and if Taehyun unintentionally uses them, he might hurt someone else or even himself.

**I have to disable Taehyun’s powers before anything bad happens.**

“Beomgyu ah! Get back to work!” Soobin shouted at me.

My heart skipped a beat as I closed the screen.

“Ahh, Soobin hyung. Yes sir!” I replied to Soobin with an obvious tremble in my voice.

“What were you doing?” Soobin stared at me with a distrustful look on his face.

“Why do you look like you have just been caught red-handed for doing something bad?” Damn it. He hit the nail on the head. 

Why does he have to be so observant during these times?

“Ah no, it’s nothing. I’ll get back to work now.” I scrambled back to my desk, turning on my laptop to resume writing the reports.

“I think the three of us will need a talk tonight.” My breath hitches as Soobin said that. “Especially you.”

I hunched my back in defeat, knowing that Soobin will not let this off.

“Okay…” I replied with a low voice.

  
  


-that night-

“Kai, when you are done with your work, come to the main room.” Soobin talked telepathically to the team.

“Okay. I will be back in 5 mins.” Kai replied.

I gulped as I prepared my mind and soul for the conversation that is about to happen soon.

I sat at the couch with Soobin on my side.

It was such an awkward silence before Kai came back.

“Hyungs! I’m back! What’s the occasion?” Kai flew into our house.

I don’t understand how he can still look so bubbly after a long day of work.

“Ah, Kai! Come here. Sit on the other side of Beomgyu.” Soobin said to Kai.

Kai listened to Soobin and sat down beside me.

“So, Beomgyu. I am sure that there is something important that you are not telling us.” Oh no, here it goes.

“No…?” I replied timidly.

“Beomgyu.” Soobin was using his serious tone. “It has been on your mind for the past two days. Tell us.”

“Yeah hyung, I have also noticed that you are acting differently. Tell us, please?” Kai gave me his sparkly eyes.

I feel pressured by sitting in the middle of the two of them.

It feels like draggers are being shot at me, forcing me to speak the truth.

“Okay! Fine. Stop with the staring!” I’ve had enough as I move away from the couch.

“It’s confusing to say so… I will appreciate it if you don’t immediately bombard me with tons of questions.” I stood in front of the couch, facing them.

“Okay.” Both Soobin and Kai answered concurrently.

I sighed.

The easiest way to start this is to…

I summoned my wing for them to see.

“Wait, WHAT--” Kai freaked out as soon as he saw that I only had one wing.

“Shh… Let him explain first.” Soobin was calm as he shut Kai up.

I took a deep breath before I searched for the right words to say.

Not being able to look at their expressions, I held my head down.

“Taehyun, he got into an accident two days ago. He was hit by a truck and had to be sent to the hospital.”

“He was fighting for his own life. He could have died.”

“I went to visit him at the hospital. Then, I figured that I could save him by giving him half of my powers since my healing power is not strong enough to heal his injuries.”

“That is why I only have my right wing now. Taehyun has the left wing.”

“But don’t worry! I did hide his wing before I left.” I looked up at the both of them, trying my best to smile.

**I found that I was unable to smile as Kai was giving me a worried look while Soobin is giving me a death glare.**

**I screwed up.**

I had finally understood what it meant by wanting to dig a hole down and hide forever.

That is exactly how I felt.

It wasn’t just embarrassment that I felt. But also guilt.

Guilty that I chose to not trust Soobin and Kai with my secrets.

I hid my wing back so that they would stop staring at it.

“But hyung! If Taehyun died as a human, he will still be reincarnated. All humans do!” Kai asked me after the distraction of my wing disappeared.

“Taehyun’s life has been nothing but bad for him. I want him to live a fulfilling life before he dies…” I explained myself.

Kai did not know how to respond to me and kept quiet.

“So what’s your plan now?” Soobin broke the silence by asking me a question.

“What do you mean by that?” My brain couldn’t function properly.

“Are you going to take your powers back? You know that you can’t hide your wing forever.”

“I-- I don’t know… My powers are giving Taehyun life right now. I can’t just take it back.”

“Then what is going to happen to you? If the archangels find out, you are--”

“NO!” I rushed and grabbed Soobin by his shoulders. “They can’t know… I don’t want them to hurt Taehyun again…”

**I hate the archangels very much.**

**I can’t...**

“Hyung… Don’t cry.” Kai hugged me from the side as more tears flowed out of my eyes.

I felt more arms surrounding me. Both Soobin and Kai are hugging me now.

“Beomgyu ah. Don’t carry all that burden to yourself. Tell us about everything that worries you. Share your sorrows with us. You can’t possibly store so much sadness inside such a small body.” 

Soobin’s words triggered my dark emotions.

I let out a loud cry, after muffling them for years.

**Just like a deja-vu from 18 years ago, I was wailing from heartbreak in the middle of the main room, with two pairs of arms comforting me.**

When my cries slowly subsided, both of them gave me some space to breathe.

Soobin dragged me back to the couch and we sat back to our original positions.

“What’s done is over. I can understand why you did that for Taehyunnie. Honestly, it pained me when Taehyunnie left but I knew that it affected you more than any of us.” Kai confessed.

“I am more afraid of the powers Taehyun is holding.” Soobin said something that I had almost forgotten.

“RIGHT! I forgot about that.” I spoke my thoughts out. “I was watching Taehyun in the afternoon and he was able to heal a cat’s wound! He has the healing power!”

“Oh, so that was why you closed the screen so quickly.” Soobin said. “What do we do now? You said that you would not want to take back the powers.”

“I was thinking that I could disable his powers since they were once mine.” I replied to Soobin. “But I am only able to disable them if I know which power he has. I need to identify the powers that Taehyun is holding. For now, I could only disable his healing powers.”

“We will need to oversee Taehyun’s every movement. He may have already figured out some of his other powers.” Soobin speaked while he was thinking hard about something.

“Beomgyu hyung, why don’t you go down to earth?” Kai suggested.

“I can’t do that often. Firstly, teleportation drains my energy and I would feel breathless after doing it. Secondly, I will need to abandon my work here if I have to watch Taehyun 24/7.” I explained to Kai.

“Teleporting is that tiring?” Kai doesn’t get it.

“I gave half of my powers to Taehyun. It is tiring to perform high level abilities and the rest of my abilities are also weakened drastically.” I elaborated.

“I get it now! That is why you refused to help me yesterday!” Kai finally understood my problem.

“Yes. My electrical power is most likely weaker than yours. I would serve no help to you.” I said.

“I’ve been thinking…” Soobin cut our conversation short. “You could go down to earth for a period of time and live there as a human.”

“SOOBIN HYUNG! What are you thinking?” It is an idea that I thought Soobin would never consider.

“By doing that, you can monitor Taehyun closely. And you can talk to him to get some information out from him.” Soobin looked at me with knowing eyes. “It’s good for you as well. You can finally be close to him after 18 years of being away. At the same time, I think you could gain back a little bit of your sanity.”

Of course I would love to be with Taehyun all day but there was one more thing that needs to be considered.

“Then, what about my work here?” I asked.

“From what I know, the students from the university could use their laptop in class. You can work on the reports in class or after school when you have time.” Soobin said.

“Wait what? In class?” Is Soobin going to force me to study?

“Yeah. I will try to get you to the same class as Taehyun. If I’m not wrong, he currently studies economics in freshman year. Taehyun is smart, you can ask him about studies.” Soobin said it like it would be easy for me.

“Yay! Beomgyu hyung! Fighting!” Kai cheered.

“Why do you like to see me struggle?” I tackled Kai onto the couch.

“You can’t help me to debug the system anymore so it doesn’t matter to me if you went to earth to stay.” Kai joked with me.

“You traitor!” I tickled Kai.

“Ahh nooo! Sorry hyung! Hahaha. I love you Beomgyu hyung. Stop it.” Kai pleaded.

I stopped tickling him and sat back up.

“So, deal?” Soobin tapped on my back, directing my attention back to him.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” I agreed to the plan.

“Then, I shall help you to apply to the university now. Hopefully you can start next week.” Soobin walked to his desk and started to type on his laptop.

“Ahh. Do you need any help?” I want to help since I was the one who caused this problem.

“It’s fine. It’d be easy. Go to sleep. Kai, you too, go to sleep.” Soobin replied.

Both Kai and I looked at each other, and we thought it would be better to listen to Soobin.

“Okay, I will go to sleep now. Thank you Soobin hyung.” I said before walking back to my own room.

“Bye hyung! Fighting!” I heard Kai talking to Soobin.

I laid my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It felt like a long night indeed…

Thanks to Soobin and Kai, they helped me to drop some weight on my shoulders.

I’m thankful for my teammates, my friends.

Taehyun… I’m coming to you.

**Trust me. Wait for me.**

  
  


-monday morning-

“Beomgyu! Have you packed your things?” Soobin asked me as we were gathered in the main room.

“Yes hyung. I have all the necessary items in the luggage.” I said as I pulled my luggage with me. I have packed some “school items” inside my backpack as well.

“Before you go, you will need these.” Soobin handed over two things to me.

“That’s a smartphone and a wallet.” Soobin said.

“Wow. These are the things that humans use! I’ve only seen these in the movies. So cool!” I gawked at the things in my hands.

“Humans use the smartphone as a form of communication. You will need money to buy things so the cards in your wallet should be stocked up for your needs.” Soobin explained to me.

“Soobin hyung! How did you manage to do all these in a few days?” Kai asked Soobin.

“Don’t worry about it Kai.” Soobin replied to Kai.

“Beomgyu, remember when you transform to your human form, you will need to eat and drink like a human to survive. You are also not invincible so be careful okay?” Soobin constantly reminded me of these since yesterday.

“Yes, I get it. I will have to live like a human.” I reassured Soobin.

“Then, you should get going. You need to register yourself at the admin office at 8am then put your stuff down at the dorms and go to your class.” Soobin must be really anxious about me going to earth alone. “Remember to teleport to a secluded place so that no one sees you.” 

“Okay. I will get going now! Bye Soobin hyung, bye Kai!” I waved to them as I spread out my wing.

“Bye hyung! Come back sometimes!” Kai waved back at me as I disappeared to the earth.

  
  
  
  


**WHOOSH.** I have teleported myself into a cubicle inside the toilet of the admin building.

Immediately, I hid my wing and transformed into my human form.

I opened the cubicle door to look around and I was relieved that no one was inside the toilet.

Whew. Now I should go to the reception to register.

I pulled my luggage along with me to find the reception counter.

I am on earth! I can get to see Taehyun later!

The thought of it excites me as I skipped towards the reception counter.

“Hello! How may I help?” The lady behind the counter asked.

“Hello! My name is Choi Beomgyu and it’s my first day today!”

“You seem very excited for your first day. Please give me a moment while I search for your name.”

I waited patiently for the lady to register for me.

“Choi Beomgyu, 18 years old, economics major. Welcome to our university. This is your schedule and your dorm key. Your room number is 403.” The lady handed me a piece of paper and a key.

Room 403? Isn’t that beside Taehyun’s?

“Thank you! I will go to the dorms now! Bye!” 

“Good bye! Have a nice day!”

I ran as fast as I could to the dorm building. I’ve seen it many times through the screen that I knew exactly where it was.

The elevator at the dorms is quite slow. I would have used the stairs if I didn’t have a luggage with me.

Pushing the key into the keyhole, I unlocked the door to my temporary stay.

It was a small room that mirrored Taehyun’s room. 

The door on the left must be the shared bathroom. 

I placed my luggage at the side of my bed and left with the backpack on my back.

I didn’t bother to explore the room as I would have time to do that later. 

I want to go to class to see Taehyun right now.

With my shaky hands due to anticipation, I locked the door and dashed to the economics building.

The time spent watching Taehyun through the screen was useful right now. I could remember the route to his classrooms.

When the classroom was within my sight, I slowed down to calm myself down.

You can do it Beomgyu.

Don’t be nervous in front of Taehyun.

This is technically the first time that he will be meeting me. 

So I will have to give off a good first impression to everyone.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slid open the classroom door.

“Good morning. Oh, you must be the new student! Welcome.” The professor that was standing in front of the class said.

I walked towards the professor and scanned the classroom with my eyes.

There he is! 

The murmurs around me were shut out of my world when I spotted Taehyun at the back of the classroom.

Taehyun had his head down, writing something at his desk.

He really didn’t care about anything else that was happening in class.

“Here, introduce yourself to the class.” The professor talked to me.

“Good morning everyone! My name is Choi Beomgyu. I will be your new classmate from today onwards. Please take good care of me!” I greeted the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, taegyu will finally meet! Remember to leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you tomorrow!


	6. Wary of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only the first day and he had already made me feel so much emotion.
> 
> I cannot lower my guard down.
> 
> I will need to be wary of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is slightly early! I was excited to write that I wrote it so fast. Enjoy reading!

**BANG!** The classroom door was slid open.

Did someone come late to class? It’s almost half an hour into the lesson though.

Whatever. Whoever it is, it is not my problem to worry about them.

I continued to write down the notes for this lesson.

“Good morning. Oh, you must be the new student! Welcome.” The professor said loudly with his booming voice.

Hmm? New student? Who would transfer in the middle of the year?

“Oh my god! He is so handsome!”

“He has such good looks and body proportions! Man, I’m jealous.”

“Now that I think about it, he seems quite cute too.”

“It’s a shame that he is prettier than all the girls in this class.”

The boys and girls in my class are all swooned over the new student.

Why is everyone so hung up on this new student? 

I was really curious to know how visually good this new student is.

No, Kang Taehyun. Don’t give in to temptations. It is not important anyways. 

It’s not like I am going to talk to them or be friends with them.

“Here, introduce yourself to the class.” The professor said.

“Good morning everyone! My name is Choi Beomgyu. I will be your new classmate from today onwards. Please take good care of me!” 

The voice was loud enough to be heard from the back, but the tone was soft like cotton.

His voice was clear enough to hear every single word that he said, but it still carries a little bit of character in it.

Absentmindedly, I raised my head up from my notes to search for the source of that voice.

At the front of the class, stood a boy with fluffy blonde hair, bright brown eyes, perfectly structured nose, and thin pink lips.

His visuals complemented well with his voice.

At that moment, I could only think about that one word.

That one word in the dictionary that belonged to him.

**Angelic.**

He is the physical representation of that word.

I was so engrossed by him that I found eyes staring right back into mine.

The new student was giving me a cute smile.

Embarrassed, I immediately put my head down to avoid eye contact with him.

Kang Taehyun! What were you doing?!

Did I really just compliment him in my head? 

Why was he smiling at me?

His smile was cute though…

Damn it! Stop having these thoughts! 

“Choi Beomgyu-ssi, you may choose your own seat.” The professor told him.

His name is Choi Beomgyu. A pretty name like him…

Aish! What is wrong with me today? 

I have never felt so attracted to someone at first sight.

Did he put a spell on me to make me feel this way?

As I was having a mental breakdown, I had a greedy thought.

Just one more look at him…

I took a little peek at the corner of my eyes.

Is he walking towards me? 

Oh no. He looks so much better up close.

“Hello Kang Taehyun! May I take the seat next to you?” He is talking to me?

How does he know my name?

“Sure… Go ahead.” I didn’t have any reason not to let him have the seat.

“Thank you.” It’s that cute smile again.

Beomgyu placed down his bag on the ground and sat on the chair next to mine.

Being less than a meter apart from him made me even more nervous.

Maybe I should not have let him sit next to me...

“Why did Beomgyu sit beside Taehyun?”

“Even though Taehyun is anti-social, he is actually really handsome too!”

“Good looking guys will find other good looking guys to hang out with.”

“If you think about it, don’t you think that it is really healing to the eyes to look at the both of them together?”

“They look like they came out from the comic world!”

“It’s a scene that can only be seen from the dramas!”

“This universe is so unfair to the rest of us!”

Those students in my class are still blabbering about me and Beomgyu.

“Quiet! I am resuming the lesson.” The professor had finally shut everyone up.

“Erm, since I am new here, I don’t quite understand about this school. Could you guide me?” Beomgyu asked me with a shy expression.

“Uh, sure. Did you print the notes?” I saw that he had nothing on the desk.

“No. I don’t know where to get them.” 

“Hey you guys at the back! Introduce yourselves later!” The words were directed to us.

Ah shit. This professor can’t be angered. It will not turn out well…

“I’m sorry sir, but I was discussing with Taehyun about school related things since I don't know where to start.” Beomgyu replied back to the professor.

He is sure very bold, huh?

“I guess that is okay…” Did he really manage to convince this professor?! 

“Kang Taehyun!” I panicked when the professor called my name.

“Ah… Yes?” Am I going to be in trouble?

“Since Beomgyu has chosen you to be his seatmate, be sure to make him feel welcomed. Guide him around school and help him in studies.” The professor requested.

“Okay.” I wanted to keep the conversation short as I felt uncomfortable having dozens of pairs of eyes looking at me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when the lesson went on as usual.

“I can share my notes with you for now. You will need to print yours at the printer shop later.”

“Could you show me where the printer shop is?”

“Sure… I will take you there during lunchtime.”

I had my eyes glued to the front of the class, concentrating on the lesson. 

  
  


-an hour plus later-

“That’s all for today. You may move to your next classroom.”

My mind was fully occupied by the information that was taught to us. 

The first class ended without me checking up on Beomgyu.

He didn’t ask me anything about the lesson either.

I turned my head towards him, looking at what he was doing.

Beomgyu had his laptop out, typing furiously onto his keyboard.

He looks pretty cool when he is doing his work seriously.

“Beomgyu.” I called out to him.

Beomgyu froze for a second before gazing at me with glassy eyes. 

What’s with that expression?

I was confused as to why he was looking as if he was about to cry.

Did I do something wrong? All I did was say his name…

Was my attitude too cold to him just now? 

Is he intimidated by me?

We just stared at each other, only realising later that most of our classmates already left to the next class.

“Oh shit. We have to go now.” I snapped out to reality.

“Oh, sorry. I will pack my things quickly.” Beomgyu said as he closed his laptop.

I waited for him before we walked together to the next class in silence.

This feels so awkward.

It’s the first day anyway. It’s okay.

“There is something I want to ask.” I tried to start a conversation with him.

“Yeah?”

“How did you know my name?”

“Oh that.” Beomgyu was alarmed by my question. “I saw your name written on your notes.”

My notes? He was still standing when he greeted me.

How could he have been so observant?

“Okay…?” I moved on without asking any further.

Soon, we reached the classroom and Beomgyu walked in before I did.

He walked towards the back left corner of the classroom and chose the seat right next to mine.

How did he know where I sat for this classroom?

This is getting creepy.

“Hey Beomgyu… How do you know that my seat is here?”

“Ah, I--” It’s that panic expression again. “I just guessed that you will like to sit at the back.”

“But you sat right next to my seat…” I mumbled to myself.

Whatever. This guy is definitely really weird.

He can’t explain things convincingly and I could read him like an open book.

That he is lying straight into my face.

I may need to be aware of him.

**Don’t fall into his trap, Kang Taehyun.**

I wanted to fully immerse myself into the lesson but I can’t help to think about the boy beside me.

During this second class, he had his laptop out as he typed away again.

He was not interested in the lesson at all and was only focusing on whatever he was doing on that laptop.

He transferred in the middle of the school year but was not studying at all!

Is he that smart to have that poor studying attitude?

Really can’t judge someone by its cover, huh?

He might be one of those people who could score straight As without studying while I need to pull an all nighter to score at least a few As.

I really hate cocky people who look down on others…

Tch. I shall focus on the lesson instead.

  
  


-lunchtime-

**RING!**

“Hey Taehyun, you promised to bring me along for lunch right?” Beomgyu asked happily.

I feel that I did… But I forgot the reason for.

“Yeah sure…” I replied as I packed my things.

When we left the classroom, Beomgyu was following me from behind.

It feels like I’m bringing a lost puppy around with me.

I was annoyed by it so much that I stopped my tracks and turned around.

“Beomgyu ah. You could walk beside me you know?” I told him. “Don’t you feel awkward walking behind me?”

“Can I? Really?” His sparkly eyes were blinding me.

“Yes. So just come here.” I invited him to come closer.

Since he was taking too long to decide, I pulled his arm towards me. 

“AH…!” He yelped out of surprise.

Beomgyu lost his footing and landed right on my chest.

By instincts, I grabbed him tight and wrapped my arms around him, preventing him from falling.

He might have not expected me to pull him forward.

“Hey, are you okay? Sorry for pulling you without telling you--” I paused as I looked at Beomgyu’s face.

His face was reddened, like he had just ran a few miles. 

Is he blushing?

He is blushing because of me?

Does he like me?

Is that why he chose to stick with me?

Endless amount of theories have invaded my thought process.

“I’m sorry!” Beomgyu pushed me away as he hid his flushed face away from me.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I said as we strolled through the hallways, towards the cafeteria.

He is so mysterious to me. I don’t know much about him and neither does he know much about me.

But then he chose me to guide his school life. 

And I may…

I may feel like I want to take care of him as well.

I can’t deny that strange feeling.

Even though I should be uncomfortable around strangers, somehow it feels right to be with him.

Judging by his looks, he doesn’t even look like he can hurt me. 

That makes me want to protect him instead.

I turned my head towards Beomgyu, not realising that he was already staring at me.

Then, he directed his vision back to the floor with his blushy face, trying to act like nothing happened.

Does he really like me that much? 

How can you like someone when you don’t know anything about them?

But when I first saw him at the front of the class, I did feel tingles all over my body.

I don’t think I can say that I like him yet, but he is a likeable person.

With such an ethereal look, he could charm just about anyone.

No matter what, if I am going to be the one looking after him, I will need to understand more about him than just his name.

“So, I’m curious about something.” I spoke as we came closer to the cafeteria. “You were on your laptop all the time during class. What were you doing?”

“Ah, that. I was writing reports.”

“You were writing reports? But you just joined today. How can you already have reports to write?”

“Erm, that.” It was the same panicked face that he pulls when he is about to lie. “I took on some projects outside school so I will be quite busy with the reports.”

“I see…” He might have a big secret as to why he is lying to me. 

Then, I might as well just play along with him.

“Then, what about your laptop? I have never seen that brand before.”

“Oh, it is not a local brand so you might have not heard it before.” He was still not looking at me while replying.

Does he feel uncomfortable to tell me these little things? I don’t think it is much to ask for.

I sighed. He might be a difficult nut to crack open.

With my left hand, I opened the door to the cafeteria for him.

When we were both inside, I scanned around the wide place to find Yeonjun.

“Oh, there he is. Come on, this way. I have a friend who I often eat lunch with.” I said to Beomgyu as I walked towards the direction where Yeonjun was.

After a few steps, I turned around to make sure that he was still with me.

To my dismay, he was not right behind me.

Damn it. Where is he?

I tiptoed to find that blonde head of his.

“Taehyun ah!” I heard someone call my name.

“Huff… I was afraid that I lost you…” Beomgyu spoke as he returned to my side.

The cafeteria was really busy at this hour. We were just two tiny fishes in a sea of people.

I guess I have no choice then.

My left hand searched for his right hand as I grabbed hold onto it tightly.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just so that you will not get lost again.” I said with a low voice, hoping that he could hear me, while I dragged him to where Yeonjun was at.

“Yeonjun hyung!” I shouted when we were just a few meters away from the table.

“Hey Taehyun! You’ve got a friend here today?” Yeonjun smiled as he looked at Beomgyu.

Uhh… I have not considered if I could call Beomgyu as my friend yet.

“Yeonjun hyung, this is Beomgyu. He just transferred into my class today and he is currently my seatmate.” I said to Yeonjun and turned to Beomgyu. “Beomgyu, this is Yeonjun hyung, he is a junior in the same major as us.”

“Hello Yeonjun-ssi. Please take care of me.” Beomgyu bowed his head down to Yeonjun.

“Ah, you don’t have to be so formal. Yeonjun hyung is fine. Sit down!” Yeonjun spoke with his relaxing aura.

The both of us sat down at the table, opposite of Yeonjun.

“So, why did you decide to bring Beomgyu around? Knowing your personality, you couldn't care less about other people.” Yeonjun laughed.

“Uhh… Beomgyu chose me to be his seatmate and since it’s his first day, my professor told me to make him feel welcomed. Now I feel responsible to guide him around the school.” I replied to Yeonjun.

“That’s not like you. If Beomgyu doesn’t look exactly like your type, I’m sure that you wouldn’t even bat an eye at him.” Yeonjun said with a smug face.

“WHAT?! DON’T JUST SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT, YEONJUN HYUNG!” My face heats up as Yeonjun was still smirking at me.

“Kang Taehyun-ssi. You have always tried to describe to me about your future “lover” and from the information I’ve gathered from you, Choi Beomgyu fits perfectly!”

“NO HE DOESN’T!”

“Do you want me to recall all the things you told me? You said that your “lover” should be--”

I shut Yeonjun up with my hands before he could expose me. 

“Yeonjun hyung! Beomgyu will not be comfortable about this.” I looked at Beomgyu beside me, who had a confused look with a slight blush. 

“Just shut it and let it go.” I pleaded with Yeonjun.

Yeonjun moved my hands off of his mouth and spoke. “Okay, I will let you off this one then.”

The whole time during lunch, Yeonjun’s smug face was imprinted in my mind.

I hate him for teasing me.

But I’m glad to see that both Yeonjun and Beomgyu are getting along well, as they were just chatting away while they ate.

**It almost felt like they were in their own world and I couldn’t cut in.**

Huh? 

What am I talking about? 

I rarely talk anyways…

It doesn’t matter.

**I’m not…**

**No, I’m not jealous.**

I sighed as I watched the both of them.

“Oh Taehyun, you’re pouting.” Yeonjun pointed it out to me.

What? 

No, Taehyun, control yourself.

I tried to look forward and put on a straight face.

“Beomgyu, you see, Taehyun sometimes would pout but the funniest thing is that he doesn’t notice it himself! Isn’t it cute?” Yeonjun told Beomgyu.

Yeonjun hyung… I am already ashamed so why are you doing this to me!

“Yeah.” Beomgyu giggled. 

Cute...

Beomgyu seems really comfortable around Yeonjun while he would blush often when he is with me.

He might like me but, somehow I am still confused about this whole thing.

My mind couldn’t think straight anymore.

It may be because of all the unnatural things that happened to me for the past few weeks.

From dodging a flower pot because of an unknown voice, to surviving after getting hit by a truck, to discovering some of the superpowers I have, to having an attraction towards this new student...

Beomgyu. 

He has been lying to me all these while about all sorts of things.

Wild ideas floated in my head, thinking about all the reasons for someone to take a liking to me on the first day, while not wanting to tell me anything about himself.

Could he be a stalker?

Or could he be a serial killer? 

He found out about my superpowers so he wants to capture me?

No, Beomgyu literally looks like an angel that fell from the skies. He can’t be evil…

Or am I in one of those movies where the most innocent looking person ends up as the most dangerous person?

I know that I can’t just trust him so easily. 

**It is only the first day and he had already made me feel so much emotion.**

**I cannot lower my guard down.**

**I will need to be wary of him.**

But there’s this inner voice within me, telling me that I could trust him.

Why does my heart beat faster when I’m with him? 

An answer that I would need to search for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to add another scene but this chapter is long enough so I pushed it back to the next chapter. Leave Kudos and Comments! See you tomorrow!


	7. It's Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s unfair. 
> 
> It’s unfair that you can do this to me so calmly without any thoughts.
> 
> It’s unfair that I am the only one whose heart is about to explode.
> 
> It’s unfair that I would still choose to forgive you a million times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back from resting two days for TXT's comeback! As always, the whole album did not disappoint :) We managed to hit 7mill in first 24 hours TT. And thank you for almost 100 Kudos xD. Enjoy reading!

**RING!**

The last bell for today had rung. Which concluded my first day of school.

I typed in a few more words for the report before I closed my laptop.

Taehyun was still writing the last bits of notes onto his notepad while I stared at him like a fool.

I have decided to be shameless since he had already caught me staring for a few times today.

It is only the first day and I panicked way too many times to count.

From when he said my name, to looking back at me, to hugging me in his arms, to holding my hands.

It has been 18 years since we did all these together. Thus, it was affecting me more than what I wanted it to.

I didn’t know how much I missed these moments until today.

“Beomgyu?” A hand was waving in front of me.

“Uh, yeah?” I snapped out from my daydreams.

“I have some club activities today so is it okay for you to go back to the dorms by yourself?” Taehyun asked me.

Today is Monday. Which means that Taehyun has practice at the dance club after school.

“I know about that. Yeonjun hyung has invited me to join you two at the dance club today.” I replied to Taehyun.

“What? He did that?” Taehyun facepalmed. 

“If Yeonjun hyung says so… Then, you may come with me.”

Taehyun picked up his bag and walked past me, towards the classroom door.

Does Taehyun feel uncomfortable around me?

Why did he look annoyed when he knew that I was coming?

I grabbed my things quickly and took big steps to catch up to him.

Sigh. I was really thrilled to visit the dance club today.

Of course I’ve seen Taehyun dance but it was through a screen. 

Knowing that I could watch Taehyun dance up close in front of me, I was even more excited.

But then, my initial excitement was gone when Taehyun gave me the cold shoulders.

**I think that I gave Taehyun a really bad first impression. He might not like me.**

Feeling disappointed, I held my head down throughout the whole journey towards the club room.

“Here’s our dance club room--” Taehyun paused. “Hey, Beomgyu, are you crying?”

Taehyun’s warm hand lifted my bangs up from my forehead, bending his knees slightly to look at my face.

His big eyes were looking into mine with concern.

One minute you’re being cold to me and the next minute you’re concerned?

**It’s unfair.**

**It’s unfair that you can do this to me so calmly without any second thoughts.**

**It’s unfair that I am the only one whose heart is about to explode.**

**It’s unfair that I would still choose to forgive you a million times.**

“Taehyun, Beomgyu, what are you guys doing outside?” It was Yeonjun’s voice.

I pulled Taehyun’s hand away from me and turned towards Yeonjun.

“Nothing. We’re about to go in.” I forced a smile for Yeonjun.

“You guys can just practice on your own. I will watch from the side.” I adjusted my bangs as I walked into the dance room.

The room had a simple design, with a few necessary equipment. 

One of the longer walls had been replaced with full length mirrors, reflecting every part of the room.

It gave off a fresh and clean feel.

But through my months of observation, the mirrors of the room would be foggy by the end of the practice, which is caused by the heat produced from the dancers.

It wouldn’t look fresh and clean anymore but it shows the amount of effort the dancers put in when they practice for hours.

I sat down at the side of the room, while the other dancers that I’m not very familiar with were all staring at me.

“Who is that? Yeonjun, did you recruit him to the dance club?” One of the dancers asked Yeonjun.

“He is Taehyun’s classmate. He is just here to watch us today. Nothing has been decided but the doors are open.” Yeonjun sneaked a wink at me.

I didn’t know how to respond to his wink so I gave him an awkward smile in return.

Taehyun was giving me a glare before he turned away to start his warm up.

What was that for…?

Maybe he really doesn’t want me to join the dance club.

Sigh. The mood is spoilt.

I don’t think that I could enjoy watching the dance today.

It feels so suffocating in here.

I hate it when Taehyun and I have tension between us, even back when we were angels.

“We will connect the speakers.” One of the dancers rolled the big speaker towards the other side of the room, where the power source is.

My mind was hazy as I casually watched the speaker being rolled over, not realising the problem until it was far away from me.

When the plug of the speaker was about to be plugged into the power source, I could see a hint of red shining from it, trying to speak out to me that something is not right.

No wait, that plug… the fuse is--

“NO WAIT! DON’T PLUG IT IN!” Taehyun shouted loudly.

That brought my attention to him because the Taehyun I know will never raise his voice like this unless it is serious.

“The plug, the fuse is broken. We will have a blackout if you plug it in.” Taehyun said.

“Oh is it? How do you know that it is broken?” Yeonjun questioned Taehyun.

“Just now, I saw a red light coming out from the plug. You didn’t see it?” Taehyun replied to Yeonjun.

Wait, he could see the red light?

“What red light? Taehyun, are you sure that you are okay?” Yeonjun did not believe Taehyun’s words.

**If he could see the same red light that I saw, that means that he has the electrical power.**

“Yeonjun! There is a sticky note at the side of the speaker!” The dancer that was in charge of the speakers spoke.

Yeonjun took the sticky note from the dancer and read it to himself.

“It seems like the previous person who used it had broken it.” Yeonjun sighed. “Let’s use the other speaker. We should start before we waste anymore time.”

The dancers followed Yeonjun’s commands and had replaced the speaker with another within minutes.

Taehyun’s words from before were forgotten by everyone.

Except me.

Now that I know that he has the electrical power, I will need to think of a strategy that will make Taehyun tell me about the other powers that he has.

Taehyun is way smarter than me though… I might not be able to get him to tell me.

Especially now that he doesn’t trust me.

Should I teleport to his room after he sleeps and read his mind again?

To be honest, I would rather have him tell me the truth instead of me invading his privacy.

Plus, I would need to use up a lot of energy to teleport and mindread.

**… Taehyun ah, please trust me.**

  
  


-an hour later-

“Pause! Pause the music!” Yeonjun shouted out in ragged breath.

“Taehyun! What’s going on with you? Your moves were not coordinated at all! Your mind was in the clouds!” Yeonjun scolded Taehyun halfway through their practice.

Even though I was not very focused on their dance, anyone could see that Taehyun was not one with the team.

Taehyun did not talk back to Yeonjun while he stood in silence.

Yeonjun would usually give off a friendly vibe but when it came to dancing, he was not holding back at all.

I pitied Taehyun at that moment. 

“I don’t think that you are in the right condition today. Just go back to the dorms for now.” Yeonjun paused as he looked at me. “Bring Beomgyu back to the dorms as well. He would be bored if he stayed until the end.”

“I will see you on Wednesday.” Yeonjun patted Taehyun on the back as an encouragement.

“Okay…” Taehyun was feeling down as he walked towards my direction.

“Let’s go.” Taehyun urged me to come with him, as if he wants to be out of here this second.

“Ah, okay. Bye Yeonjun hyung!” I didn’t forget to wave goodbye to Yeonjun before I left with Taehyun to the dorms.

Taehyun wore a gloomy face while we were on our way back to the dorms.

“Taehyun, are you alright?” I was worried about him.

“No, I’m not.” Taehyun replied in a monotone voice.

Eeek. He is definitely not doing good.

I got his response but I didn’t expect him to reply like that.

What am I supposed to do in this situation? It just got even more awkward than before.

It felt like 30 mins had passed even though it was only a 10 mins walk to the dorms from the dance clubroom.

“What is your dorm room number?” Taehyun asked me as we waited for the elevator at the dorm building.

I can’t just tell him that I’m his new neighbour.

“Dorm number 403…”

“Oh wow. Look at that fate we have. I will be your new neighbour from today onwards.” 

I can’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

When we were in the elevator, riding to the fourth level, the suffocating silence was back.

It was worse as we were being confined within a small area with just the two of us.

As we were reaching our respective dorm rooms, Taehyun tapped on my shoulders.

“When you go in, unlock your bathroom door.” Taehyun said as he searched for his dorm keys.

“Huh? Why?” I stood outside of my dorm as Taehyun inserted his key into the door.

“I might as well give you a full tour, including the dorms.” Taehyun opened his doors and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

A tour? What is there to be said about the dorm room? 

I am sure that I could figure things out by myself.

After I went into my room, I decided to listen to Taehyun and opened my washroom door.

Taehyun was already in a bad mood so I did not want to worsen it.

“Took you awhile.” Taehyun said from the other side of the bathroom.

With both sides of the bathroom doors opened, our rooms are now connected.

“I will just run through with you a few things about the dorms.” Taehyun said to me.

  
  


-20 mins later-

Taehyun told me about the dorm in detail which I had already known from watching him through the screen.

“Then, now that I am done with the tour, could you come to my room? I want to ask you something.” Taehyun said with a stern voice, it seems like he is serious about it.

“Sure. We can go to your room now.” I replied to him.

We walked through the connected bathroom to Taehyun’s dorm room.

Since we were still in our dirty clothes, we chose to sit down on the floor.

I was nervous as to know what Taehyun wanted to talk about.

“When we were outside of the dance clubroom, why were you sad?” Taehyun asked.

“Ah, that.” I responded vaguely while I tried to think of a suitable answer to reply to him.

“Don’t lie to me anymore. I want the real reason.” Taehyun did not let me finish thinking.

Does he know that I have been lying to him? 

Angel Taehyun could read me like an open book. So, is he still able to do that?

“If knowing the reason makes you feel better than I will tell you…” I paused for a second. “But in exchange, I would like to ask you a question that you will need to answer honestly.”

“Deal.” Taehyun gave me an answer as soon as I completed my sentence.

Did he even think before he replied to me?

Nevermind. At least I will get to ask about his powers later.

“So, what are you waiting for? Answer my question. Why were you sad?” Taehyun stared at me.

“Today, right after class, you were being cold to me.” I said the truth.

“How was I cold to you?” Taehyun was confused.

“You didn’t seem happy when I said that I will be going to the dance club with you.” I recalled the bitter memory.

“Huh? Oh, is that it?” Taehyun giggled at me.

“What? Why are you laughing at me? I am still upset.” With my arms crossed, I puffed out my cheeks.

“I was angry at Yeonjun hyung, not you.” He finally stopped laughing.

“Why would you be angry at Yeonjun hyung though?” Now I am the one confused.

“Yeonjun hyung tends to bring people to our dance club when he gets excited. And oftentimes, the other person was forced to come along and they would be bored while watching us practice. I thought that he had forced you to come as well.” Taehyun explained it to me.

“Ah… I see…” So I was upset for no reason?

I felt embarrassed as I had misunderstood Taehyun’s words back then.

“And also… Yeonjun hyung tends to wink at everyone so you don’t have to treat it seriously.” Taehyun said in a soft voice.

Wink?

Oh, yea. Yeonjun did that to me at the dance room.

“Why are you telling me that though?”

“To be honest, I don’t really know why but,” Taehyun paused. “I just don’t like it when you’re so close to Yeonjun hyung.”

**_“I just don’t like it when you’re so close to Soobin hyung.”_ **

Taehyun had his head turned to the side facing away from me, with an obvious pout that could still be seen.

It felt as if I was looking at the Taehyun I once knew, who also said similar words to me about Soobin.

It is just like a copy and paste version of the same situation, except that Taehyun’s hair colour has changed.

Is he… Jealous?

“If you want to, then I will stick close to you.” I spoke as Taehyun snapped his head back towards me. “I am just afraid that you will find me annoying for following you around all day.”

“NO! I won’t!” Taehyun’s sudden reply surprised me.

He must have been shocked by his own words as well. 

He hid his face behind his hands.

“I’m glad to hear that.” I snickered at his flustered face.

“You… You said that you wanted to ask me something too.” Taehyun probably wanted to direct my attention away from his face.

“Oh, yes I do. But before I ask, could you look at me?” I requested.

Taehyun lifted his head up from his hands and had his eyes on me.

With his full attention, I asked him a question.

“So, just now at the dance practice, what was your reason for not being able to concentrate?” I didn’t want to be straight to the point so that he would not suspect me.

“Just now, the plug, I was really able to see a red light from it. I could tell that the fuse was broken. But no one else would believe me.” 

“Uh huh, then?”

“You might laugh at me for being too far-fetched, but strange things have happened to me for the past few weeks. And you wouldn’t believe me either.”

“Just spill it. I might believe you.”

Taehyun hesitated at first, then he took a deep breath and started explaining to me.

“There was a time where I almost got hit by a flower pot but then, a voice that I do not know called out for me. I was able to avoid getting injured but I couldn’t find the person.”

“What else?” I want him to tell me everything.

“I was hit by a truck but I have recovered in a day, which was a miracle.”

Taehyun looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to give him a response.

“You’re not going to say anything about that?” Taehyun asked me.

“I will comment on it once you tell me everything.” I was impatient as I wanted him to tell me something that I do not know.

He was skeptical about my reply but he continued telling me his story.

“Then, while I was at the hospital, my cracked phone screen was magically fixed when I wiped my fingers on it.”

So, he has the matter power.

“When I was paying for my bills, they told me that my name is not in the system.”

He might have hacked the system using electrical powers.

“The next day, I healed a cat’s wound by holding its leg in my hands.”

I already knew that he had the healing power.

I sat quietly while I waited for him to tell me more.

“That’s it…” Taehyun concluded his story. 

That’s all? Then, he had only discovered three of the powers.

“Tell me what you think about it.” Taehyun anticipated my response to his story.

“It does sound very far-fetched…” That’s a lie. I know everything.

“I knew that no one would believe me.” He sighed. “That is why it has been on my mind for awhile.”

Taehyun seems really troubled by the powers he has. 

**Don’t worry, I’ll disable them for you.**

“I think that you don’t have to worry too much about it. It is not doing any harm to you right?” I want to cheer Taehyun up.

“No. Up till now, everything is in my favor.” Taehyun replied to me.

“I’m sure that you will be fine. If anything else happens, I will lend a listening ear to you.” I smiled genuinely at him, hoping that he would put his trust in me.

“Yeah, sure.” Taehyun smiled back at me.

I am glad that Taehyun is not moody anymore. If anything, he looked relieved to have told someone about his problems.

**Taehyun ah, I will always be here for you.**

I was still mesmerised by Taehyun so much that I was staring at him again.

“If you don’t have any more questions, I really would like to take a shower. My clothes are sticky and I hate it.” Taehyun said to me.

“Ah, yes. I will go back to my own room now. You can shower first.” I stood up and went back to my room through the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and sat on the chair at my desk.

Grabbing my laptop from my bag, I used the remaining time to work on the rest of the reports.

  
  


-later that night-

I am finally finished with all the reports! 

I may have to stay up late often to work on the reports since I would need to spend half of my time “being a human”.

Taehyun bought dinner for me today. I had totally forgotten that I would feel hungry in my human form and worked non-stop like how I would in my angel form.

It was thanks to Taehyun that I will not have to feel uncomfortable in my stomach tonight.

I better treat Taehyun to a meal tomorrow. Unlike me, he does not have lots of money.

With the last email sent to Soobin, I turned off my laptop.

Since it is so late into the night, Taehyun must have been asleep already.

I transformed into my angel form and summoned my wing.

Using my teleportation ability, I went into Taehyun’s dorm room.

Even though we were just meters apart, this is the only way to make sure that I don’t wake him up.

On the bed, Taehyun was sleeping peacefully while hugging his blanket.

I placed my hand above his body, and used my angel powers on him.

After a while, I had successfully disabled the three powers that Taehyun is aware of.

It is just three for now. I would still need to keep a close eye on him.

“Good night, Taehyun.” I said before I teleported back into my dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to update daily from today onwards. It will be irregular updates. You can subscribe to this work to get an email when I upload new chapters. Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos and Comments. See you!


	8. Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never fell out of love.” Beomgyu’s words made my stomach turn in an uncomfortable way.
> 
> “I tried to forget about him for years but it was all to no avail. ” He continued. “I feel that I love him more now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am finally back after so long! I was busy with TXT's comeback and was a little sick as well. I will try to update frequently from today onwards. Enjoy reading!

It has been two weeks since Beomgyu had transferred into my class.

Ever since that day when I told Beomgyu about my story, I felt much better inside.

I could finally tell someone about the things that bothered me for so long.

Even if Beomgyu did not believe that it’s true, at least he listened to me all the way.

I took a peek at the person sitting next to me, who was still writing his neverending reports.

Seriously, how many reports does Beomgyu need to write? 

He must have already written over hundreds of reports for the past two weeks.

I sighed as I smiled at him, using the remaining class time to stare at him.

It is an unspoken habit that Beomgyu and I had been doing. We are basically used to each other’s stares by now.

**RING!** The last bell of the day rang.

“Whew. Looks like I had a lot done today!” Beomgyu looked proudly at his work on the laptop.

I have always wanted to know what type of reports Beomgyu writes but I always chose to respect his privacy and not look at them, no matter how curious I am.

“Hmm.” I gave an acknowledgement to Beomgyu. 

“Were you looking at me all these while? Am I really that handsome that you can’t take your eyes off of me?” Beomgyu teased me for staring.

“Yeah. You’re more interesting than the lesson.” I replied without any second thoughts.

Beomgyu’s face turned red as he blushed at my reply. 

He must have not expected that.

Beomgyu tried to hide his face by focusing on packing his bag.

Even though we are closer now and skinships do not feel as awkward anymore, Beomgyu still blushes occasionally which convinced me that he really does like me a lot.

Knowing that Beomgyu likes me, I have considered returning the feelings as well.

Somehow, I felt as if I have a special connection with Beomgyu. 

I have never liked someone so easily and feel comfortable around them so quickly.

“What are you doing after this? I will be going for my dance practice.” I asked Beomgyu.

“I will probably go back to the dorms to do some things.” He replied.

“Some things? You mean your neverending reports?” I grabbed my bag, ready to leave the classroom.

“Not just that. There’s still another thing.” Beomgyu followed my footsteps as we walked out of the classroom together.

“What is it?” I raised my brow at him as we walked side by side in the hallways.

Beomgyu took big steps in front of me, blocking my path.

“It’s a secret!” Beomgyu gave me a slight wink and smiled cheekily at me.

I know that it was meant to tease me but I really enjoyed watching this side of him.

On the first day, Beomgyu seemed more quiet and shy. Now that we are friends, he acted more childish and energetic, an one-eighty change from my first impression of him.

**Whichever side of him it is, I would still like him.**

**And that scares me.**

“Taehyun? We are here.” Beomgyu said to me.

We were at the exit of the economics building, where we would part ways.

“Oh, sorry, I spaced out a little.” I apologised.

“Don’t worry about it. It seems like you have a lot on your mind. You can talk to me about it if you want.” Beomgyu offered to listen to me.

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll tell you later.”  **It’s not like I could just tell you about that…**

“Okay! I will see you later! Bye Taehyun!” Beomgyu walked backwards as he waved goodbye.

“Bye!” I waved back at him and made my way towards the dance clubroom.

My daily routine had always been going to school with Beomgyu, going our separate ways after school, and eating dinner together. 

Everyday had been peaceful, with nothing much happening.

No abnormal situations or superpowers, which I am not sure if I should be happy about it or not.

But if I were to say the only thing that changed would be the Beomgyu in my eyes.

I didn’t know that someone could look more handsome and cute day by day.

I have heard a saying before that “The person you like would look more and more attractive to you.”

But I am not sure if that is true.

Maybe I could ask Yeonjun for advice. He is the only one I can turn to right now.

  
  


-3 hours later, at the dance clubroom-

“Okay! That’s it for today! Good work everyone.” Yeonjun stopped the music.

Everyone in the room sat down in various spots of the room, as we tried to catch our breath.

I sat down limply beside my bag, picking up my water bottle for a drink.

From my spot, I could see Yeonjun talking to some of the dancers.

I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes for a short rest.

A short amount of time passed as I almost fell asleep.

“Taehyun ah! Do you want to head back now?” As I opened my eyes, I saw Yeonjun looking down at me, waiting for my reply.

“Sure. Let’s go.” I stood up and stretched my body, which was sore from the practice.

As we made our way back to the dorms, Yeonjun was talking about random things to me which I was not paying any attention to.

“Hyung, could I ask you about something?” I cut Yeonjun off.

“Sure. Ask away.” Yeonjun replied.

I took a little time to consolidate my thoughts since it is not an easy topic to talk about.

“So, have you ever heard of the phrase that people you like tend to become more attractive to you?” I asked Yeonjun.

“I guess I’ve heard it a few times. Why though?” Yeonjun was grinning at me with a knowing look.

I felt anxious for no reason. 

Why do I feel that I am going to regret telling Yeonjun about this?

But I don’t have anyone else to turn to…

“It’s just that… I think that is what’s happening to my thoughts about Beomgyu.” I said timidly, a little embarrassed about admitting my feelings for Beomgyu.

“Hmm… So what do you plan on doing now? Ask him out?” Yeonjun wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

I turned my head towards Yeonjun, looking at his smug face that was just a few inches away from me.

“I… I am just thinking that since Beomgyu really does like me, I should return the feelings as well...” I averted my eyes away from Yeonjun.

“Pfftt. HAHAHA…” Yeonjun was laughing so loudly that I flinched away from him.

“Wh--why are you laughing?! I am serious here!” I crossed my arms, not appreciating that Yeonjun was laughing his ass off about this serious conversation.

“Oh my god. Sorry.” Yeonjun wiped away his invisible tears. “I just find it funny that you said that you are going to return the feelings.”

“What? What’s so funny about that?!” I didn’t understand why Yeonjun was treating my words like a joke.

“Anyone could tell that Beomgyu is whipped for you but I am VERY sure that you liked that kid since day one.” Yeonjun explained. “You already did return the feelings. You just need to confess, dummy.”

“NO, WHAT?!” I panicked as Yeonjun said that.

“Stop denying. I know that you like Beomgyu and he likes you too. So just stop looking at each other so lovingly and confess already.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at me.

“You said it like it’s so easy… I have never liked someone throughout my 18 years of life so I have zero experience in relationships.” I sighed. “And the way couples confess in dramas is too cringy for me.”

“Just ask him out on a date. Malls, parks, or whatever. Doesn’t need to be very romantic if you don’t like it.” Yeonjun suggested. “You are not proposing to him. You are just asking him to be your boyfriend.”

I thought about it for a while as we neared the dorms. 

“I will just find a suitable time to do so… I don’t want it to be a lame confession.” I replied to Yeonjun as we walked into the elevator.

“Whatever suits you. But I am sure that Beomgyu would accept your confession either way.” Yeonjun got off at the third floor as he waved goodbye to me.

I was unable to give him a reply as the elevator doors closed. 

Yeonjun was probably right and I have nothing to say.

Damn it, Yeonjun.

I could feel the heat on my face as I thought about Beomgyu and I as boyfriends.

We could go on dates, hold hands, and kiss--

Kang Taehyun! Stop fantasising about Beomgyu! You need to be serious about this!

I held my head as I cleared my thoughts. 

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor as I alighted and walked towards my dorm room.

I placed my bag down on the ground and I picked out some clothes from my cupboard before going into the bathroom.

I spent my shower time thinking about the ways to go about confessing to Beomgyu and all the possibilities that could happen.

He wouldn’t reject me right…?

I don’t think he would. He clearly likes me a lot, and Yeonjun thinks so too.

Just don’t screw up the confession and it should be alright…

After spending so much time in the shower thinking until my fingers became pruney, I put on my clothes and laid on my bed motionless.

Even though we are in a different room, knowing that I am just a few meters away from Beomgyu makes me nervous.

I never once had this feeling before. A happy kind of nervous.

Is that what liking someone feels like?

A blush slowly creeped up onto my face again when I thought about Beomgyu.

Aish. Kang Taehyun. You’re so uncool right now.

I grabbed my pillow that was under my head and used it to cover my face.

“AHHHHHH!” I screamed into the pillow.

Why do I feel like a female lead in a drama who is hopelessly in love with the male lead.

**Ding!** A notification came from my phone.

“Ugh…” I removed the pillow from my face and reached out to the bedside table where I left my phone.

Looking at the lit up screen, I saw that I had received a message from Beomgyu.

Eh? Beomgyu?

Beomgyu does message me quite often but the fact that he messaged me while I thought about him made me anxious.

I quickly unlocked my phone and clicked on the message from Beomgyu.

“Taehyun ah, are you alright there? I heard a scream from you.” The message wrote.

I am so dumb… What was I hoping for him to say anyways.

I am already acting so uncool... I hope that he doesn’t dislike me for being weird.

“It’s nothing much. I was just shouting out of frustration.” I sent a message to Beomgyu.

**Ding!** Another message came really quickly.

“Ah, I see. Was it because of the dance practice? You must be really tired right now.” 

“I guess so… Today is quite tiring.” Although I lied, I just couldn’t tell him the real reason for my scream.

“Oh right, I wanted to ask you. Are you free this Saturday? Do you want to hang out? I have something planned for us!” Beomgyu asked in the message.

Huh? Just the two of us?

“Yeah. I have my weekends empty.” I replied to him.

“Yay! It will be so fun! You will love it for sure.” Beomgyu sent the message with a celebrating emoji.

I am sure that it will always be fun as long as I’m with you.

“We will see about that. Have you finished writing your reports? We could go out for dinner.” I felt a little hungry after using up all of my energy on dance.

“Sorry. I have a bit more to do. Could you order delivery instead? We can eat in your room.” He sent the message with an apologising penguin sticker.

How cute.

“Sure. I will message you when the food is here. Is sushi alright with you?” 

“Yes! I do like the one that you recommended to me the other day! Thank you Taehyun!”

“Alright. Go back to your work now.”

“Yes sir!”

I was giggling like a fool as I chatted with Beomgyu over the messages.

His personality shines through even in messages. And I like that.

I clicked on the delivery application on my phone and began to order some sushi for our dinner.

After ordering, I sat down on my bed while I waited for the food.

Beomgyu and I have been eating dinner together often whether it would be outside or delivery.

I pretty much have a rough idea on what his likes and dislikes for food are.

And my conclusion is that he is quite picky. Many foods that most people would like, he doesn’t.

Then, I started to eat the food that he likes while ditching some of the others that I like.

I just thought that it would be better if I could understand his taste. Whereas Yeonjun would think that I am doing too much.

Thinking about Yeonjun, I have not been eating dinner with him since Beomgyu came.

He did not ask me about eating dinner with him either.

He must have other friends he eats his dinner with anyways. It should be fine.

**Ding!** I had a message.

This time, it’s from the delivery man who messaged me that he is reaching the location soon.

I grabbed my keys and left the dorms towards the gate beside the dorm building.

With hurried footsteps, I saw a person at the gate with a plastic bag, looking at his phone.

“Hello! My name is Taehyun.” I greeted the person as he looked up from his phone at me.

“Here’s your food. Have a nice day.” The person handed over the bag of food and left quickly.

He must be rushing for the next order.

I checked the food in the plastic bag, making sure that items were correct.

Then, I walked back to my dorm room and messaged Beomgyu.

“The food is here! Just come through the bathroom.”

“Perfect timing! I am just about done with the last report.”

The first thing I did when I reached my room is to unlock the bathroom door.

It was a coincidence that Beomgyu had also just opened his side of the bathroom.

Our eyes locked as we grinned at each other.

“Come here.” I said to Beomgyu with an inviting hand gesture. 

“Yayyyy! Foooood!” Beomgyu jumped around cutely as he plopped down onto the ground in my room.

The both of us were seated on the ground as we dug into the variety of sushi I have ordered.

We ate in a comfortable silence, focusing on our dinner.

Just after 15mins, the food was cleared and our stomachs were satisfied.

“I will throw out the trash since you ordered the food.” Beomgyu said as he tidied up the remains into the plastic bag.

“Okay. Then I shall rest for a while.” I leaned my back against my bed.

Beomgyu laughed as he left my dorm room to throw out the trash.

It shouldn’t take very long for him to reach the nearest bin so I decided to sit and wait while I stared blankly at the door.

“Okay! Done!” Beomgyu said as he came back into my room.

He sat down next to me as he stared at me with his glittering eyes that were blinding me.

“What…?” I was confused as to why he looked at me like that.

“Nothing! I am just really excited for my plans for us this Saturday!” Beomgyu smiled with his eyes curved into crescents. 

He must be anticipating it, huh?

“You’re making me excited for it.” I said to Beomgyu while I looked at his cheery expression.

“You better be!” He smacked my arm lightly. “This is the first time I have planned the day for someone.” 

“Wow it’s your first time? I’m honored.” I teased him. “Do you always have someone else to plan the day?”

It was just a curious question that led to a conversation that I did not want to know about.

“Yeah… I had someone who would plan activities for me on special days.” I could see a bitter smile on Beomgyu’s face that made my heart ache.

Had? So that someone…

“Perhaps, is it your past lover?” I asked with a soft voice.

“Hmm…” Beomgyu had his head down. “We did not break up. But we were separated.”

Huh? Separated?

I wanted to know what happened and I had so many other questions in my head.

But I know that I shouldn’t ask any further as that must have affected him greatly.

Just one question… That I need to clarify…

“So, are you still in love with him?” I managed to say it without showing my emotions to him.

I squeezed my eyes tight as I waited for his answer.

**“I never fell out of love.” Beomgyu’s words made my stomach turn in an uncomfortable way.**

**“I tried to forget about him for years but it was all to no avail. ” He continued. “I feel that I love him more now.”**

They have been separated for so long but he chose to continue to love him. 

That person must mean a lot to him. 

That person is really lucky to have Beomgyu love him that much.

My eyes were moist as I tried to not shed any tears in front of Beomgyu.

“Sorry for bringing up such a sensitive topic.” I apologised to Beomgyu.

“It’s fine.” It was obvious that it was not fine. His voice sounded heartbreaking for me to hear.

It was a deafening silence along with some sniffles from Beomgyu.

We sat together for a while more before I finally spoke up.

“You should go back and sleep.” In one way I wanted him to get some rest but I also wanted him to leave as I was reaching my limit.

“Okay. Good night Taehyun.” Beomgyu stood up and walked towards the connected bathroom as I followed behind him.

“Good night.” I said before I shut the bathroom door close.

As soon as I locked the door, I slid down the door onto the ground.

Tears immediately flowed down my cheeks as I held my face with my hands.

Now I have lost all motivation to confess to Beomgyu.

How can I get him to love me if he still has someone on his mind?

Damn it, Beomgyu. Why would you lead me on if you love someone else?

Why do you act like you like me?

Why did you make me like you back?

I don’t understand…

With heavy steps, I walked towards my bed and crashed into the soft mattress face down.

I did not bother to wipe my face clean before I fell into a deep slumber.

  
  


-the next day, after dance practice-

“Taehyun ah! Wait for your hyung!” Yeonjun ran up to me in the hallways of the clubrooms.

“Ah, sorry hyung. I forgot.” I scratched my neck as I apologised to Yeonjun.

“How could you forget me?” Yeonjun was pretending to be hurt with one hand on his chest.

I ignored his poor acting as we walked to the dorms together.

“Hey, what happened? Even though you did very well during the dance practice, I could tell that you have something on your mind.” Yeonjun looked at me with a worried expression.

Yeonjun is quite sharp when it comes to understanding others.

“Yesterday I had a chat with Beomgyu…” I paused. “He told me that he is still in love with his past lover.”

“Oh? Did you confess already?” Yeonjun asked me.

“No, I have not confessed to him. I unintentionally asked about his past lover.” I explained to him.

“I see... But don’t give up just yet! I can totally tell that he likes you, Taehyun!” Yeonjun’s optimism is something that I can never have.

“If you have heard him yesterday, you could tell how much he loves the other person.” I recalled back to yesterday when I heard his broken voice full of pain.

“Come on. I am sure that he misses that person but the person he currently likes is you! Just give it a shot and confess to him.” Yeonjun patted my back as an encouragement.

“Hmm…” I hummed to Yeonjun’s reply.

“Show Beomgyu that you are worthy of becoming his partner. Make him fall in love with you!” Yeonjun gave me his advice as I went deep in my thoughts.

Then, I will reconsider confessing to him.

But I will give myself more time before I confess.

I need to make sure that Beomgyu truly likes me.

Beomgyu, if you really do like me, please show it to me more.

**I will wait for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just say that you guys are not ready for the next chapter haha. Leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you!
> 
> Edit (15.06.20): I've been feeling really tired these few days. TT I'll continue when I'm better.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beomgyu… I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! I am back after almost a month. My body tends to feel tired and slightly sick when the seasons change. As an apology for making yall wait so long, this chapter is about 50% longer than usual. I hope you enjoy! (You might want to read back a few chapters if you don't remember the storyline)

-saturday morning-

The time I had spent together with Taehyun was always in school and I am not satisfied with that.

I wasn’t sure how much time I have left on earth with him so I would like to create as many memories with him as possible.

For the past week, I have been searching for places where I could go on a date with Taehyun.

There were way more places to go and things to do on earth compared to heaven.

Why can’t we have as many leisure activities and time as humans do?

In heaven, I don’t have a difficult time choosing what to do during my rest time since there isn’t a lot of selection. But on earth, my bucket list was full of activities that I did not know which to prioritise first.

But in the end I have decided on a relaxing activity as our first date to start the pace.

Today is the day and I was tidying my hair in the shared bathroom.

Experimenting different ways to brush my hair and spraying hair spray all over my hair, I was trying to make it look perfect.

“Beomgyu! How long are you going to take?!” Taehyun opened the bathroom door on his side with a loud slam, causing me to jump a little.

“Ah! Alright, I’ll be done soon!” I quickly fixed the last strands of my hair while Taehyun stood beside me.

“I will be waiting for you outside.” Taehyun said to me as he closed the bathroom door, locking it.

“Taehyun ah! Don’t leave me!” I panicked as I shouted loudly at the shut door, hoping that Taehyun would hear me.

Screw it. I’ll just leave all my things here first and tidy them up when I’m back.

I grabbed my outing bag along with my phone and keys as I struggled to open the door with my shaky hands.

When I was finally out of my door, I heard a string of booming claps.

“AHHH!” I was frightened by the sudden noise as I flinched and held my head with my hands.

I heard a soft giggle coming from the right side. Taehyun was laughing at me after scaring the hell out of me.

If it was anyone else, I would have yelled at them or planned my next revenge.

But Taehyun isn’t anyone else.

I decided to let him off this time while I looked at his joyful smile.

How I wish that I could always be by your side, be the only one who can make you this happy for the rest of this life and the next.

But your life is yours and I have no right to be greedy.

“Beomgyu?” Taehyun’s face was a few inches away from mine, eyes staring right into me.

Too close…

I want to kiss those plump lips of his...

“Earth to Choi Beomgyu?” Taehyun called me again.

By instincts, my hands searched to cover my ears, which are probably red by now.

Gosh. Just what was I thinking?!

“Oh, you’re finally back from your daydreaming. Are we going now?” Taehyun walked back a few steps away from me.

“Yeah… Let’s go.” I continued to cover my ears as I walked past Taehyun, towards the elevator.

Taehyun followed right after me and walked side by side with me.

“You don’t have to cover your ears.” Taehyun reached for my right hand and pulled it down. “I could see it clearly. It is an obvious red in contrast to your blonde hair.”

He… He already knew but he is still teasing me!

I escaped from the hold of his hand and continued to cover my ears. 

So what if you already knew. I will still cover my ears anyway.

I will not let it go your way every single time. 

While we waited for the elevator to come, I looked down at the ground, refusing to look at him.

As soon as I walked into the elevator, both of my hands were grabbed and I was spun around.

“Ouch, that hurts.” I hissed at the slight pain on my back.

With my back against the elevator and hands pinned over my head, I was immobilised by Taehyun.

What the hell is going on?!

Taehyun’s face was inching closer to me as I was forced to look at him in the eyes.

“W-What are you doing…?” I stuttered and my heartbeat quickened due to the intimidating orbs staring right into my soul.

**“I said, you don’t have to cover them.” Taehyun’s whisper in my ear sends tingles down my spine. “It’s cute.”**

Ehhhh?! 

I could hear a ding from the elevator, indicating that we had arrived at the first floor.

My face heats up as I come into realisation. 

Kang Taehyun just called me cute.

“What was that for?!” I pushed him away from me and ran out of the elevator without any second thoughts.

My feet automatically took me to the gate behind our school dorms.

Ahhh!! Kang Taehyun!! You are going to be the death of me!!

I must be blushing real hard right now.

No, Choi Beomgyu, don’t think back to what happened.

Don’t imagine Taehyun almost kissing you right then and there...

“Beomgyu!!!” I could see Taehyun bouncing towards me at the corner of my eyes.

I pretended to ignore him as I used my phone to book a taxi.

“Your face is like a red tomato.” Taehyun snickered at me.

“Shut it. It’s because of running.” I replied to him.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Taehyun paused. “But it’s still cute.”

“Now you’re doing it on purpose.” I whined in a soft voice, upset that he was teasing me non-stop.

Taehyun did not reply to me.

Has he finally stopped teasing me?

I was curious as to what was going on so I turned my head towards him to look.

Taehyun was concentrating on his phone, acting like nothing had just happened a few minutes ago.

Hmpf. You should have apologised to me.

We stood side by side for a few minutes while waiting for our ride.

“Beomgyu, is that the one?” Taehyun pointed towards a taxi that was driving slowly towards us.

I looked down at my phone to compare the car number written in my phone.

“Yes, it is. Le-- AH!” I was talking halfway before Taehyun pulled me along by my hand towards the taxi.

With his other hand, Taehyun opened the door for me to get in.

I gave Taehyun a questioning look as I slowly got into the back of the taxi.

When both of us were in the taxi, the driver drove off to our destination.

Today’s Taehyun is acting strange… 

Is he excited for today as well?

But it doesn’t explain the situation in the elevator at all!

And he also opened the car door for me to get in first?

Why is he doing these to me today?!

While I was going insane analysing Taehyun’s actions, I felt a light pat on my left shoulder.

“Here.” Taehyun passed me one of his airpods.

Huh? 

“Oh, Thank you.” I said to him as I received the airpod from him.

Now he is acting like normal again. I wonder what got into him to act out of character.

As I was thinking, I placed Taehyun’s airpod into my left ear.

Soothing music was playing in my ear, calming me down from the high.

This is a nice way to pass time.

Throughout the ride, the both of us looked out the windows, listening to Taehyun’s selection of songs.

  
  


-15 mins later-

“This is… A bakery?” Taehyun asked me after we alighted from the taxi.

“Yes! We will be taking baking classes today!” I announced to Taehyun my plan enthusiastically.

“Oh, that does sound interesting! What time did you book?” Taehyun asked me.

“Time? I booked all the classes for today! We can just go in anytime.” I answered him.

“WHAT?! Just about how much money do you have to book all the classes today?! And why would you do that?!” Taehyun was freaking out as he gave me a look of disbelief.

“I book all the classes so that we can just go in whenever we want to.” I replied to him.

And so that it can just be the two of us. But I am not going to tell you that.

“Come on, let’s go! I’m craving for some cake!” I took big steps into the bakery, leaving Taehyun behind.

As I stepped foot into the bakery, the aroma of freshly baked bread surrounded me. 

I took a deep breath and immediately felt relaxed.

“It sures smells like heaven here, isn’t it Beomgyu?” Taehyun grinned at me.

Taehyun ah, heaven smells nothing like this.

I walked towards the counter where the cashier was at.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” The assistant greeted us.

“Hello, we are here for the baking class.”

“Choi Beomgyu-ssi?”

“Yes. I have booked all the classes today.” 

“Please wait for a moment while I inform the instructor.”

“Thank you.” I bowed to her while saying my thanks. 

The assistant walked towards the stairs, going up to where the classes are usually held.

As we waited, we decided to take a look around the bakery, checking out the bread that the store offers.

There were other customers there as well since it is a well known bakery in town.

“Wow! All the bread here looks delicious!” Taehyun was drooling over all the different kinds of bread on display.

“Taehyun ah! Which one do you want? We can buy them later after the class.” I walked to Taehyun to see what he was looking at.

“But we will be baking a whole cake already. I don’t think we will be able to finish all the food if we buy more.” Taehyun pouted at me.

Although he had rejected my offer, I could see that he wants the bread really badly.

He’s just so cute.

“Then let’s come here again next time! I will buy the whole store for you to eat.” I suggested to Taehyun.

“I agree that we should come here again next time but I do not want you to buy the store.” Taehyun giggled.

“It was just a joke.” I giggled along with him.

**Even though it was just a joke, I wouldn’t mind buying the whole store for you.**

“Hello? Choi Beomgyu-ssi?” The assistant came back down and called for me.

“Yes! I’m here.” I quickly replied to the assistant.

“Our instructor is ready. You may follow me up the stairs.” The assistant cued us to follow her up.

When we were upstairs, we could see a male instructor waiting for us.

“Hello! Good afternoon to you two.” He reached out his hand to us.

Both of us shook his hands and did a short self introduction.

“You may address me as Kim for today’s lesson.” The instructor, Kim, said to us.

“Okay. So what type of a cake do you want to make today?” Kim asked us.

When I first planned to come here, I didn’t think about what type of cake I wanted to make.

As long as it is a cake that both Taehyun and I made, I am sure that it will turn out great. 

“Taehyunnie, you can choose.” I turned my head towards Taehyun, unconsciously biting my bottom lip while staring at him.

“Then, I will choose strawberry cake!” Taehyun said to the instructor, eyes sparkling with eagerness. 

Is this still the same Taehyun that pinned me against the elevator half an hour ago?

He could be so dominant and intimidating for a second but also cute and innocent at the next second.

**This adds on to the list of reasons to like Kang Taehyun.**

“A strawberry cake is a good choice! I will demonstrate step by step and you two just have to follow what I do, got it?” Kim held up an “ok” sign at us.

“Yes!” Taehyun and I said simultaneously. 

  
  


-an hour later-

With Kim’s help, the both of us had successfully baked a strawberry cake, with only the decorating part left.

“Kim-ssi? A customer has an enquiry that needs your assistance.” The assistant came up into the room and called for Kim.

“Okay. Tell them that I will be down immediately.” Kim went to the sink to wash his hands.

“I will need to leave for a while. You may decorate the cake by yourselves and I will check on your progress later!” Kim said to us before leaving the room.

We did not have the time to reply to him before he rushed down the stairs. 

It must have been really important.

“How should we go about decorating it?” I looked at the plain looking strawberry cake laying on the table.

The round strawberry cake was already coated with light pink frosting on the outside which already looks tasty enough to eat.

“If it’s going to be a strawberry cake, obviously we will need to add the strawberries.” Taehyun reached his hands out towards the ingredients table, grabbing a box of bright red strawberries.

“Wow! The strawberries look really tasty! I’ve never seen strawberries this red.” I admired the box of strawberries in Taehyun’s hands.

“Let’s take out a few to put on the cake.” Taehyun opened the box and took out one strawberry from there.

He carefully placed the first strawberry on the circumference of the cake, trying hard to not mess up the frosting.

Then, together, we placed multiple strawberries in a circle, spacing them slightly apart from each other.

“I think it’s coming together! It definitely looks good to me.” I was satisfied with how the strawberries complemented well with the pink frosting.

“We can add a little bit of whipped cream in between the strawberries.” Taehyun suggested it to me as he walked to the other side of the table to grab a bottle of whipped cream.

“Sure. But don’t put too much!” I said to Taehyun while he was shaking the bottle of whipped cream.

As Taehyun was putting some whipped cream on the cake, I watched from the sides, enjoying the view.

Taehyun ah, I am glad that you are happy with what I have planned for us today.

I wonder when would I ever see Kang Taehyun in an apron, decorating a strawberry cake with a serious look on his face.

I should take a picture as a memory to keep.

Luckily, my hands were not very dirty since I had washed them before decorating the cake. So, I reached down into the pockets of my pants, pulling out my phone and unlocked it with my fingerprint.

I opened the camera application and took a few steps backwards to fit Taehyun into the frame.

Just like how Taehyun was taking his time to decorate the cake, I took my time to find the best angle and tried multiple focus points to take the best picture.

Once I had taken a few pictures, I scrolled through my camera roll to view my masterpiece.

With Taehyun’s visuals and my photographing skills, all of the photos turned out astonishing.

None of the photos deserved to be deleted. 

To be honest, I am jealous that Taehyun could look good from every angle.

He could become a model if he wants to.

While I was busy admiring the photos I’ve taken, I was so immersed into Taehyun’s beauty that I did not hear Taehyun calling out for me.

“BEOMGYU!!!” Taehyun’s voice was ringing in my ears. “How many times are you going to space out in one day? Come and help me with decorating.”

“Y-yes! Sorry!” I quickly locked my phone and stuffed it into my pocket.

Without realising, I tried my best to put on a blank face, as if I have done something guilty.

“What were you looking at on your phone? You were smiling so wide like an idiot.” Taehyun smirked at me and tapped on my nose lightly.

While looking at his smug face, it took me a few seconds to notice that he had just smeared a chuck of whipped cream onto my nose.

Oh no, you didn’t.

“Taehyun!!!” I pounced onto Taehyun, reaching my hands out to try and grab the bottle of whipped cream in his hands. 

“Give me the whipped cream! I need to get my revenge on you.” There was no way that I would let it go without getting some on him first.

“Revenge? I did that as a payback for taking pictures of me without my permission!” Taehyun’s words had caught me by surprise. 

“What…? I don’t know what you’re talking about” I didn’t want to admit it as it is too embarrassing to be caught like this.

“Didn’t you realise that I was posing for you while you were trying to be sneaky?” Taehyun came closer to me. “Taking pictures of me while I was not paying attention to you.”

This guy…! He is teasing me again! 

“I can delete the pictures if you want me to…” I looked down at the floor, not able to meet his eyes.

“No, that is not needed. Just send me your favourite out of the photos you’ve taken and I’ll forgive you.” Taehyun walked back to the cake and continued what he was doing.

What kind of a request is that?

“Fine… I will do it.” I was glad that he had decided to not tease me further.

After regaining my composure, I went to Taehyun’s side to look at his progress. 

He had not only put the whipped cream in between the strawberries, he had also put them around the bottom of the cake.

“Wow, Taehyun! You can be a bakery owner next time!” I praised him. “I would buy all of your cakes.”

“Thanks.” Taehyun muttered. “Do you have any other ideas?”

The cake was looking just about done and pretty enough but it does feel like it’s missing a little more decoration.

I looked around the ingredients but the red strawberries still caught my eyes.

Then, an idea popped up in my mind.

“How about we dice the strawberries into small pieces and sprinkle them in the middle of the cake?” I suggested to Taehyun.

“Sounds good to me. But you will be doing that by yourself since I did most of the work up till now.” Taehyun crossed his arms at me.

He is really cute when he acts like a child.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” I said as I took out a few of the strawberries and put them onto a cutting board.

Using a small knife, I slowly diced the first strawberry into small pieces just as what I had imagined in my head.

My first try went perfectly smooth and I was proud of it.

I turned my head towards Taehyun while pointing at the finished product, eager to be complimented by him.

“You’re doing well. Just dice two or three more should be enough.” Taehyun said to me with a wide smile.

After hearing Taehyun’s words, it gave me confidence and I continued what I was doing before.

I diced more strawberries, but at a faster pace this time.

For every strawberry I cut, I would immediately sprinkle them onto the cake.

The emptiness in the middle of the cake was filled in by the strawberries.

Hmm... I think one more would be the perfect amount.

When I was at the last strawberry, I was slightly distracted by Taehyun, who was watching my every move.

Ahhh. I will get nervous if you stare at me like that…

I hope that my ears aren’t red right now.

Just as I was thinking, a sharp pain stung my fingertip.

“Ouch!” I yelped out a short cry.

Instinctively, I dropped the knife on the table and held my left index finger.

“Hey! Are you okay?!” Taehyun said to me with a worried voice as he rushed to my side.

Taehyun bent down slightly, eye level with my finger, examining my wound closely.

“Dummy! How can you be so careless!” He carefully held my finger with both of his hands and was staring at my wound intently. 

What is he doing? Why is he just staring at my finger?

The wound is not that big anyways. It is not that big of a deal.

I tried to pull my hand away from him so that I could wash it under water but Taehyun’s grip was stronger than I had expected.

A bit of time passed and Taehyun was still not letting go.

What is there to look at?

“Taehyun ah… Would you let go?” I said awkwardly as I pushed him away with my other hand.

“It didn’t work this time…” Taehyun said dejectedly while finally letting go of my hand.

Quickly, I scurried to the sink and let my wound wash under the tap water.

I was enduring the pain on my wound that was evident after washing.

Aish… I don’t think I have enough power to heal this wound completely.

If I used my own power, it would probably need a few days to fully heal.

I might have to pay Kai a visit later and ask him to help me...

“How is it?” Taehyun said as he peeked over my shoulders.

“It will be alright... “ I replied to him.

Thinking back, Taehyun was acting strange. Staring at my wound instead of treating it.

“Just now, what were you trying to do anyways?” I asked Taehyun with my eyebrows raised.

“Remember when I told you about the time I healed a cat?” Taehyun paused. “I thought that if I focus on the wound then magic will happen and it will heal itself.”

Oh, that was the reason why. So he was trying to help me.

But he doesn’t have the power anymore.

“Ah, I see... It is not a big wound so you don’t have to worry about it.” I assured Taehyun.

I felt that I had already washed the wound for a long enough time. I closed the tap and started to blow on my finger.

Tiny bits of blood were still bleeding out of the wound even after washing.

Not sure if there is a first aid kit here. It will at least help for the time being.

I may have to get the instructor to see if he has it...

“Is it still bleeding?” Taehyun asked me anxiously.

“I already said that it’s fine, Taehyun…” I replied to him, not wanting him to worry anymore.

“Give me your hand.” Taehyun placed his open palm in front of me.

“Uh… Sure, if it makes you feel better.” I moved my hand onto Taehyun’s.

His hands were really warm and soft... I wished that I could hold them forever.

While I was dazed out, Taehyun had moved my finger up to his mouth.

Unknowingly, I felt warmth around my wound as Taehyun was using his saliva to heal my wound.

“Ah, Taehyun, wait! You, don’t do this…” My words came out unstructured as I did not expect him to do this for me.

With my finger still in his mouth, Taehyun gazed at me with eyes that I was familiar with.

Eyes that resemble the Taehyun I used to know…

I remember loving how Taehyun would look at me endearingly in the past, like I’m his whole world.

**But not now… Don’t give me this expression please…**

**I could not bear to hurt you again…**

My eyes were starting to burn as I stared back at him.

Taehyun pulled out my finger from his mouth and held my hands tightly.

“Beomgyu… I like you.”

**No, don’t say that…**

“This is my first time liking someone and my first time confessing as well.”

**Please… Don’t do this to me...**

“So I would like you to be my boyfriend.”

**My decision would not change...**

“You don’t have to answer me now but I hope that you can consider it.”

**We were not allowed to date as angels so there is no way that we can date if you are a human…**

As time passed, I still didn’t give Taehyun any response.

“Beom--”

**“NO!”**

At that moment, I was in a mess. I didn’t care what state I was in and started to voice out my thoughts.

“I won’t accept it.” My voice quivered slightly as I said it.

My arms fell limply to my sides as Taehyun let go of me.

“Why are you rejecting me so quickly...? Don’t you like me back too...?” His voice was hoarse as he stammered his words. “Are you telling me that I am wrong after all?”

It tore me to pieces to know that I had broken his heart.

I’m sorry Taehyun… I have wronged you…

**I shouldn’t have let my feelings show.**

**I should have kept a safe distance from you so that I wouldn’t lead you on.**

“Tell me.” Taehyun said with a stern voice. “Look into my eyes and say that you don’t like me.”

No… 

“I… I can’t…” I couldn’t find the words to say to him as I was at my limit.

Tears were going to flow out.

But I couldn’t cry in front of Taehyun… I’m not the victim here.

“Sorry.” I spitted out a short apology before darting out of the room.

  
  
  
  


I ran. Didn’t care where I was heading.

I just want to find a place where there are lesser people, where I could be by myself.

Once I had found a place where I was alone, I cried to my heart’s content.

Ugh…! Why does this always happen to me?!

I had already made up my mind to let go of him.

I must not be unreasonable. 

It is impossible for us to fall in love again.

Love only hurts us. 

The universe hates us being happy together.

I leaned against the hard brick wall, feeling vulnerable.

Not sure how much time had passed while I was bawling my eyes out.

“Mmm…” My cries turned into sniffles.

I can’t go back to the dorms today… I must avoid seeing Taehyun for now.

Might as well go back to heaven now and stay there for some time…

I scanned the area I was in, making sure that there was no one there.

After double checking, I summoned my wing and teleported back to heaven.

**WHOOSH!** I stepped foot into the shared house.

I hid my wings and looked around me.

“Beomgyu hyung?!” Kai was there beside me. “Why are you here so suddenly? And why do you look like you just cried?”

“Beomgyu?!” Soobin must have heard Kai and came to me. “Your eyes are red.”

“Umm…” I whimpered as I didn’t have the energy to talk after exhausting my powers on teleporting.

Soobin seemed to notice my condition as he had a sharp eye.

“Kai, let’s heal him first.” Soobin said. 

The both of them guided me towards the sofa and sat me down on it.

Then, Kai spreaded out his wings and used his healing powers on me.

Given that healing was Kai’s speciality, my body recovered within seconds.

Even the fresh wound on my finger was completely healed.

“Better?” Soobin checked on me after Kai was done.

“Yeah. Thank you Kai.” I thanked Kai.

“No problem, Hyung.” Kai replied to me.

After healing me, they decided to take a seat on my sides.

The three of us sat at the sofa in a very familiar setting.

I am always getting into trouble and they are always here to comfort me.

“Now, spill. I don’t want you to keep all those emotions stored up inside.” Soobin didn’t spare any time for me this time.

I didn’t want to resist him so I told them the truth.

“Taehyun… He confessed to me. And I rejected him.” 

It was a short silence as they digested my words.

“I had a feeling that would happen sooner or later.” Soobin said in a low voice. “It is my fault for asking you to spend some time with him.”

I played with my fingers, not saying a word.

“Stay in heaven for a while before you go back.” Soobin suggested while caressing my back. “I will request the school to let you be on leave until you’re feeling better.”

“Okay…” I didn’t have any other choice anyways. 

“I will go to my room now…” I stood up and moved towards my room to rest.

I could only take slow steps as my body and mind were drained from today’s events.

Laying on my bed, I looked up blankly at the ceiling.

**It would be nice if this was all a nightmare.**

“Beomgyu hyung!” Kai shouted as he came into my room.

“Here’s a molang to make you feel better.” Kai set down a molang plushie beside me.

I smiled sadly as I looked at the plushie.

“Thank you Kai.” I appreciate the effort Kai puts in to make me happy.

“I will leave so you can rest.” Kai said before he walked out of my room.

I hugged the plushie to my chest, drifting off into my thoughts with my eyes closed.

  
  
  
  


**_“Why don’t you want to be with me?”_ **

**_“No, it’s not that… I like you too Taehyun.”_ **

**_“Then why are you not accepting my confession?”_ **

**_“Taehyun. You know that it is forbidden for angels to date each other.”_ **

**_“I don’t care. I like you and you like me. There are no other factors.”_ **

**_“WE CAN’T! Just stop… Being with you like this is enough for me.”_ **

**_“Do you hate to be my boyfriend or what?!”_ **

**_“NO! It’s just… If we were ever caught, I might never see you again! And I don’t want that!”_ **

**_“You don’t have to be so afraid of that. I’m here with you…”_ **

**_“No… And that’s final…”_ **

I opened my eyes wide after recalling the first time I rejected Taehyun.

Taehyun had always shown his love to me wholeheartedly, then and now. But I had always crushed him.

I am a coward to accept it, Taehyun. 

Hurting you is not my intention.

I hope that you can understand…

With my arm covering my eyes, I sighed as my tears flowed non-stop.

**How I wished that we could be together without any barriers.**

**That we could love freely…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the next chapter, you can read my other taegyu aus (especially "I Promise, I'm Different"). Leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you~


End file.
